Faith
by chingy's babe
Summary: Usagi's traveling to the DBZ dimension to find a date along with Hotaru and 2 OOCS. But she doesn't want to love because Mamoru and the inners became evil. Also, will she help save the girl in her dreams who's dying and who are the mysterious cloaked men
1. Begginings

This story begins AFTER Buu AFTER Chaos is defeated... Rini and Outer Senshi appear later. (The VERY beginning is with Queen Evian watching Queen Serenity send everyone to the future.) (I'm VERY aware that QUEEN SELENITY was the ruler of the UNIVERSE but this is a FICTION!!!!) (Also I'm too lazy to add the little –chan and things at the end okay? So don't go crying to me about it!)  
  
Ages;  
  
Evian-1, 234 (19 by immortal standards)  
  
Usagi-16  
  
Mirai Trunks-20  
  
Gohan-17  
  
Chibi Trunks-13  
  
Goten-12 ½  
  
Adults-old (about 30-50 give or take)  
  
"..." Someone is talking  
  
'...' Someone is thinking  
  
(...) Author's Note  
  
EDITED!!!  
  
Faith; Beginnings  
  
A woman, who couldn't be any more than 23, stood on a petite little lonely meteor with a small, innocent, fragile baby wrapped in her arms. Evian was her name; and Nina was the baby's.  
  
She had extended black hair that fell a little above her waist, black eyes you could just sink in, and a stern and very solemn appearance. She was wearing a long tight black dress that was littered with stars and she had unending beauty, yet it was mysterious; much like Meiou Setsuna, the Guardian of Time, Princess of Pluto, and Sailor Pluto.  
  
Nina had short red hair that fell barely above the eyebrows of the one-year- old, and black eyes like her mother. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and slept contently in her mother's arms without a care in the world.  
  
All that could be seen in Evian's eyes were misery, discipline, and determination. Misery for what had happened to herself and others about one thousand years ago. Discipline towards all non-serious people who had no idea of the words pain and suffering. And determination; a boldness and bravery to make sure her dead parent's wishes would come true and that her daughter wouldn't live a painful life like her.  
  
Her life was anything but normal so I (me the author) will let her explain...  
  
Evian's POV  
  
About a thousand years ago my parents ruled over the Universal Starlight Empire and with the power of their Universal Starlight Crystal they kept the kingdom in peace.  
  
Many galaxies had sworn their independence and formed their own kingdoms in the time period when mother was pregnant with me. The king and queen allowed this but promised all the galaxies that they would give each galaxy a 'test' in the upcoming future.  
  
If that galaxy could become successful and cleanse itself from evil than they would be allowed independence. After hearing this a handful of galaxies rebelled against the treaty they had to sign in order to legally become independent until their 'test'.  
  
So the Universe was hurled into an all out war. My parents died during it from poisoning which left me, by immortal standards I was only about 13 at the time, to rule. I must confess I did finally put the universe at rest and ruled reasonably and kindheartedly.  
  
Since than I vowed to sustain my parent's treaty and have been traveling unaccompanied to observe the unsuspecting galaxies.  
  
That was the plan; don't let them know your testing them so as to see them like they truly are. Sadly I've had to deny quite a few galaxies from self- rule.  
  
Now I've come to the legendary and so I've heard 'pure' Moon Kingdom for what it's truly worth. Little did I know what sort of thing I'd gotten myself tangled up into...  
  
Evian hated males...after all that she'd seen them do to her parents... All they wanted was the beautiful queen's hand in marriage. What was Evian in their eyes? A trophy, and one that would make them king to a drop dead gorgeous girl.  
  
But every kingdom needed a daughter or son to rule later on. Than how was Nina born? Evian simply wished on her Universal Starlight Crystal that her mother passed down to her the moment before she died.  
  
Her Universal Starlight Crystal was over-whelming powerful. Evian ruled over the Universal Starlight Empire, save for this tiny galaxy that was ruled by Queen Selenity. These lunarians were pure enough to keep this galaxy clean of evil. But would it be enough?  
  
She watched in curiosity as Princess Serenity ran with Prince Endymion close behind, sword unsheathed. He screamed at the three approaching youmas, "Leave my friends alone! You will not harm my best friend so long as I live!" The youmas laughed and stopped a good distance away.  
  
"Well that won't take long. Hand over yourselves and your deaths may be quick and easy." They laughed. All three were about twenty feet tall with red slits for eyes and they seemed to be nothing but a black oblivion in somewhat of a shape of a human.  
  
Endymion charged at the monsters with great force but that's just what they wanted him to do. As Endymion tried to pierce the heart of the one (if it even had one) it shot him away liked a annoying fly.  
  
He fell to the ground in an ugly large heap and lay motionless...dead. "Endymion! NO! Not you and Trunks too? What is wrong with you?" Serenity held her dear friend in her lap and stared at the amused youma with disgust.  
  
The poor lunarian cried like the sun that was filled with hope would never rise so she did the only thing she could think of. Serenity would not let those monsters kill her so she took the liberty of brining Endymion's sword to her chest and piercing the heart.  
  
Evian could feel sympathy for this girl but did not falter her expressionless face. She just stared on not knowing what to do.  
  
Then she heard the monsters laughing over the two dead bodies, angrily she actually threw them a disgusted look even though they couldn't see her. Evian sprouted her beautiful butterfly wings that were black with starry specks covering them.  
  
She didn't fly down though because a deep worried voice halted her, "Serenity! Endymion! Where are you?" She saw a flash fly by and stop to examine the dead bodies. He looked at the youma that were gazing at him and screamed with rage.  
  
His blonde hair waved around with his personally made wind and his green eyes shined with deadly powerfulness. The youma laughed thinking he was no threat but Evian knew never to underestimate the enemy and watched with a smirk. Those youmas were going to get it and get it good.  
  
The blonde haired teen unsheathed a strong looking sword and flew down with great speed causing Evian to frown at the sight, 'This may get a little interesting...'  
  
He easily cut them all in half with one quick blow to the torso (hey that rhymes!). He swiftly placed his bloody sword back in its sheath and ran to his fallen friend and princess.  
  
He stopped at Endymion first and whispered while putting his friend in an honorable pose, "Good-bye my good friend. I will not let your death be in vain." The boy started crying and turned to Serenity with tears rapidly flowed like a fast moving river down his cheek.  
  
He hesitantly put a hand on the sword sticking out of her body and winced as he pulled it out of her chest. He laid the sword on the ground near Endymion's left side.  
  
The blonde pulled the princess in his lap and cried, with one hand he brushed a stray strand of hairs out of her face.  
  
He began to sing quietly to her in a language unknown to Evian she listened and almost wept. Though Evian didn't know the lyrics she could tell it was of deep sorrow and pain for a lost loved one.  
  
He kissed her frozen dead lips for a brief second and pulled away. This made no sense to Evian who though Endymion was her lover-obviously Evian and the rest of the universe was to the highest degree mistaken.  
  
"Serenity my love...I will avenge you death and the other's so long as I live. I promise you that much. I love you...Serenity why did you leave me!?" He screamed in emotional pain. How could his lover die? Life wasn't fair! Why should he live and Serenity and their friends not? I just wasn't fair.  
  
"ITS NOT FAIR!!!!!!!" He screamed even louder in agony. Evian, not realizing it till she landed, flew down and landed softly before the boy.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked threateningly still holding Serenity but had loosened his grip.  
  
"Queen Evian of the Universal Starlight Empire and this is my daughter Princess Nina of my Universal Starlight Empire. Who, might I ask, are you?" She said blankly as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Queen Evian? Of the Universal Starlight Empire?" He asked unsure of what to think or say.  
  
"Yes. Answer my question sad one." Evian felt great pity for this boy and princess. So much loss, just like Evian had endured at such a young age.  
  
"I'm Prince Trunks of the Sayia-jins. My father is King Vegeta of the Sayia- jins. I am not from this dimension Queen Evian. Please help me bring Serenity back?" Trunks asked.  
  
'From a different dimension? My kingdom doesn't keep close ties with other dimensions, this kingdom could be using them as back up for a rebellion...' Evian thought as she stare at Trunks but she was really staring into his thoughts.  
  
"I can not bring her back...go avenge her death Trunks, son of Vegeta, and traveler from another world." Evian finally replied after finishing her trance of getting into his mind and searching his past for any leads on her past thought.  
  
He nodded, whipped a tear from his eye, and flew hastily towards the enemy. Evian sighed as she stared at the Princess of the great and powerful Moon Kingdom and the Prince of the Earth.  
  
Then she flew off to find the queen. Little did she know that two little figures were following her...  
  
"Hello Queen Selenity. Long time no see?" Evian landed gracefully next to the fellow queen.  
  
"I know why you are here Queen Evian, you shouldn't intervene." Queen Selenity kept staring at the spot where her daughter lay dead.  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that," Evian had an emotionless voice and there were no emotions that anyone would ever be able to see in her eyes, "You are just going to let your family, friends, and subjects die? I was wrong to let this galaxy stray from my grasp." Evian grasped her free hand together.  
  
"Please do not judge this time. Call on Pluto and she'll take you to the future to my dear daughter. She and her Senshi and everyone here will be reincarnated. I must leave you now. Good-luck!" With a wave of her hand and not even bothering to hear Evian's reply Queen Selenity whisked Evian away to the Time Gates.  
  
"Hello your majesty." Evian turned to discover the Guardian of Time curtsying.  
  
"Please, enough with the formalities. I need to go to the future where Princess Serenity becomes queen. Will you grant me access to the gates of time?" Evian pleaded, she would play along with Selenity's game...for now. Pluto laughed softly and comfortably.  
  
"Yes. You may always have access; you are the Queen of the Universe my lady. I will send you there but..." Her face turned serious, "You will NOT find a king. And no senshi either. My dear Usagi, or Serenity as you know her, is hurt, scarred emotionally for life. Even I could not foresee this.  
  
"The time I'm sending you to is a tough one for Usagi. She only has me and the other Outer Senshi for friends. I cannot explain any further details. I know why you seek to return to the future and finish this test. But, Usagi will not be queen without a lover. It's just the way it works.  
  
"You must bring her back here and I will send you two to a different dimension where she will more than likely find her true love." Queen Evian interrupted.  
  
"What about Prince Endymion?" Setsuna stared down at her shoes like they were the most interesting things in the world at Evian's question.  
  
"He cheated her, broke her heart. Her friends betrayed her also. Another thing Usagi doesn't know of...she's pregnant. Mamoru, or Prince Endymion, raped her after drugging her so getting her to go on a date might prove a little challenging."  
  
Evian was glad she never loved a man. She swore not too, look at what just happened to the princess, "But...her protectors...her friends...just betrayed her?" Was all she could get out.  
  
'That poor girl. How could they?' the Ruler of the Universe thought tranquilly with a disturbed face.  
  
"All right then. I'll cheer her up. I need you to inform my council and advisors where and why I'm gone. Tell them I will return." Evian sighed glad she had her bundle of joy.  
  
"Nina can go right?" Evian asked hopefully.  
  
"Normally no. But you and Queen Selenity are the only acceptations in my book. Infants go through way too much stress through the gates of time. But your magic and aura keep her safe, do not worry yourself." Setsuna tapped her staff on the ground once or twice and the mile high gates opened.  
  
"You may want to use your wings. You fall out of the sky. But I think you'll be okay!" Setsuna yelled, the doors made a howling noise of rushing wind waking a now crying Nina up. Evian nodded and felt her wings sprout from her back.  
  
She jumped into a swirling blaze of, what most people would call 'nothingness', but this 'nothingness' was time itself. The queen tried flapping her wings so as to fly but it made no difference. So she and the baby just screamed. The pressure seemed to intensify.  
  
Usagi paced around her apartment. She had run away from home. What else was there to do? Her friends betrayed her, her boyfriend cheated her, and what's worse her parents just got more and more upset with her.  
  
'Why does life have to be so cruel?' the princess thought desperately. She had seen many people over the year but no one could help her escape her state of depression.  
  
Suddenly she tripped over the phone cord and landed right flat on her face, "Oh shit! This is just why! I'm so damn clumsy!" She wailed and burst into tears, "This is why they all betrayed and cheated meeeeeee!!!" There was no helping her now. The tears, if possible, came down faster and faster.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, "Usagi?" It was Michiru and Haruka. They also brought seven-year-old Hotaru with them. They rushed down to help her up.  
  
"What's the matter?" Michiru asked softly and calmly.  
  
"I'm so clumsy!!! That's why they all deserted me!!!" Haruka was becoming ticked off more and more by how Usagi could think of herself in such a way!  
  
"Usagi! Stop your crying! There is nothing wrong with you! You are a kind, loving, carefree, and pure-hearted princess! Sure you can be a little clumsy, but everyone is once-and-a-while! They are blind fools! Unable to see this in you and unable to see your beauty! They are your past! Look towards your future!" Haruka yelled making Hotaru flinch.  
  
"Haruka stop yelling!" Michiru said tenderly but firmly and severely.  
  
"Sorry!" Haruka said calming her temper.  
  
"You need a walk in the park Aunt Usagi!" Hotaru said smiling at her aunt (not biological).  
  
Usagi and just Hotaru ended up going for a peaceful night-walk in the park. They walked down the dirt path every now and then stopping to look at the flowers.  
  
Then Usagi want and stood by the lake staring at the water but really looking at nothing. It was a full moon and she looked like a beautiful, mysterious, ghost princess standing there. Hotaru went to pick some flowers.  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed her wrists. Usagi struggled to free herself but the grip was tight, "Let me go!" She yelled.  
  
"You must marry me Usagi! It is our destiny! What about Rini?" It was Mamoru!  
  
"It told you I don't love you any more! Leave me alone!" Usagi began crying thinking back to all the horrible things he did to her. She didn't realize those things at that time though.  
  
"You're going with Mamoru Usagi! You must be queen!" The four Inner Senshi encircled the Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
"HELP!!!" Usagi tried screaming but Rei charged forward and gagged her. Makoto tied her hands together and Ami the feet.  
  
Minako stood watching, this didn't feel right...betraying Usagi. But it had to be done. They needed a king AND queen. And Usagi was the only one of ROYAL LUNARIAN blood, so only she could become queen with Mamoru.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a girl no older than twenty appeared. She grabbed Mamoru and threw him into the lake with ease. She crept her way towards Usagi.  
  
"Get away you freak!" Mars charged at her but the girl just pushed her aside effortlessly breaking a few bones in the process.  
  
"Mars! You'll pay for that! Jupiter Oak Evolution!!!" Makoto did her attack. The girl merrily walked through the attack unaffected.  
  
"Magic of this old empire doesn't work on Queen Evian!" Evian yelled. She disappeared into thin air. So did Usagi.  
  
"Damn!!!" Makoto yelled.  
  
'I knew this wasn't a good idea.' Minako thought following her crowd in the back uncertainly.  
  
"Any injuries?" Evian asked taking the gag off Usagi's mouth and removing all the ropes that bound her. She picked up her baby from a bush she'd hidden her in.  
  
"Well?" Evian demanded tapping her just woken up baby's nose causing her to giggle.  
  
"No...who...who are you? Where's Hotaru?!" Usagi asked.  
  
"Right here Aunt Usagi! Miss Evian saved us!" The shoulder lengthen black haired girl smiled up at Usagi.  
  
"Queen Evian, ruler of the universe...save for the Moon Kingdom and some other galaxies. That needs to be restored VERY soon might I add!" Evian sounded annoyed she didn't like questions.  
  
"I am NOT marrying Mamoru! After what he did to me! And the girls backing him up like that? No way!" Usagi pouted crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Why would I make you marry him when I just saved you from him?" Evian starred at her baby and kept poking the giggling baby girl's nose.  
  
Usagi couldn't make up an answer, "Exactly my point. Come on! We must return to the Gates of Time. I want to get this mission over with quickly!"  
  
"Mission?" Usagi stood up and tripped over a twig walking over to see the bundle of joy. Hotaru laughed sweetly.  
  
"Oww!" She screamed.  
  
"SHH! Do you want them to find us? I could easily take care of them but right now I want to get this over with." Usagi got up, "What mission?" She asked more demandingly.  
  
"I might tell you later." Evian whispered eyes shut.  
  
Soon the three girls found themselves near the Gates of Time. Setsuna was waiting, "Setsuna! I missed you! How are you?" Usagi and Hotaru asked cheerfully running up to their friend and giving them each a hug.  
  
"Good. Thank you Usagi. You know that I'm sending you to another dimension so as you can find a lover, right?" Usagi turned around and glared at Evian her temples twitching in anger.  
  
"How dare you! I don't ever want to love again!!! Never!!!" Usagi turned her back on Evian.  
  
"If a kingdom goes on without a ruler for more than 5, 000 years its destroyed. The Silver Millennium fell about 2, 000 years ago. Princess Serenity if you don't become a queen with a lover you won't become immortal like me. And so you will die. And when the only heir to the throne dies this galaxy will be destroyed." Evian said calmly and still with an emotionless voice.  
  
"So just because I don't want to love the galaxy will be destroyed?" Silence.  
  
"Yes. But I cannot take over as ruler without giving the actual rightful ruler a test." The Queen of the Universe reasoned breaking the silence.  
  
"So give me this test!" Usagi yelled, "Usagi please quit yelling!" Setsuna said softly, Hotaru shook her head in agreement.  
  
"You must be a queen to take the test. And you must have also given birth to your lover's son or daughter. I was originally going to make your mother's test the one to see whether or not she could defeat Queen Beryl. She sent me to the future to test you instead saying you would become a true queen and that you would show me what a true lunarian's power was." Said Evian, annoyed by how much she had talked.  
  
"Fine!!! Whatever!!! I'll go find Prince Charming and have a freakin' kid with him!!! Okay? Let's go Setsuna!" the Guardian of Time could see how stressed her friend was.  
  
"Alright. Spread you wings first though. I'll tell Haruka and Michiru where you went. And Usagi this may not be easy for you to hear and you don't remember but... Mamoru drugged you, and then raped you, now you carry Rini. I'm sorry." Usagi fainted falling backwards onto the cold black marble floor.  
  
"She took that well." Setsuna said. Evian just shrugged throwing her daughter a little in the air and catching her. Nina just loved that and giggled like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Hotaru ran over to Usagi and started shaking her shoulders trying to wake her princess.  
  
All the Z-fighters were having a little reunion on the lookout. Everyone was there Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Son Chichi, Vegeta, Bulma, Mirai Trunks (came back after his mother died from illness), Chibi Trunks, Krillin, 18, Marron, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Videl, Hercule, Tien-Shin, Chou- zuo, Yamcha, Dende, and Mr. Popo.  
  
All were having a good time eating lunch. Chichi, Bulma, Videl, and 18 were talking about anything girls would. Goten and Chibi Trunks were sparring, and doing very well. Goku and Vegeta were sparring also. Marron was wandering around looking for someone to play with. Mirai Trunks and Gohan were sparring in a very far off end.  
  
Krillin, Master Roshi, Hercule, Tien, Chou-zuo, and Yamcha were silently watching the others spar. Piccolo was off mediating beneath a tree. And Dende and Mr. Popo just watched everyone.  
  
Marron strayed to the opposite side of the platform as the party. Suddenly everyone heard a piercing scream; it was Marron. Gohan and M. Trunks (I'm just going to write M. Trunks and C. Trunks.) were closest and got there first what they say were four girls, one holding a baby, trying to calm the frightened girl.  
  
"Who are you?" M. Trunks asked suspiciously with a worried hint in the background Marron ran to him.  
  
"Don't worry Trunks...they're only girls...what can they do?" Gohan asked.  
  
"We heard that!" 18 and Videl yelled. Everyone was flying in the air or had recently run over.  
  
"I must speak with Dende! Tell him the Guardian of Time needs him now!" Setsuna demanded. Hearing such a formal and respective title most left to go get him and explain what happened to the others. Krillin picked up Marron and handed her to 18.  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, and M. Trunks were the only ones left, "Who are you?" Vegeta said in a suspicious evil like voice.  
  
"I'm Meiou Setsuna, Guardian of Time, Princess of Pluto, and Sailor Pluto. This is my friend Tsukino Usagi, Princess of the Moon, and Sailor Moon-my leader. And this is Queen Evian, ruler of the universe, Sailor Universe. And here is the princess of the universe Nina. We come from a different dimension." Setsuna grasped her staff tightly, she knew she could trust these people but she didn't feel so good around the Sayia-jin King (Setsuna knows lots of things and that is how she knows Vegeta is the Sayia-jin King okay? Okay. He became king when he married Bulma.).  
  
"Cool! A different dimension! What's it like there?" Goku asked landing on the platform and walking over. All the others besides the girls sweatdropped.  
  
"I'm Son Goku!" He said cheerily like a 10 yr old kid. Hotaru laughed along with a giggling Usagi and Setsuna and Evian just gave the two death glares.  
  
"Nice to meet you Son Goku, Son Gohan, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Piccolo." Evian said calmly letting her baby grasp its chubby hand around her finger. She kept her gaze on the baby not fazed by their reactions.  
  
"How do you know us?" Vegeta asked warningly like a threat.  
  
"I AM the Queen of the Universe. It's my job to know. And its Setsuna's too." Evian answered looking like she would rather be anywhere but here.  
  
Dende came around the corner with Mr. Popo and bowed quickly. Everyone surprised by this did the same...accept Piccolo and Vegeta with his stupid Sayia-jin pride.  
  
Dende rose, "I have heard many things of the Guardian of Time. You do not often come to this little dimension. And with such high company! It is an honor to meet you all! What may I gladly do for you?" He asked.  
  
Now everyone at the party had came around to see what was going on.  
  
"This girl needs a date or else the Moon Kingdom will fall forever." Queen Evian said coolly pointing her thumb at Usagi who just drooled looking at Gohan and Trunks. Hotaru laughed at Usagi's shocked face as she heard her name.  
  
She snapped out of it, "Whatever. I don't want to marry anyone! Especially after what Mamoru did to me! That bastard!" Usagi gripped her hands into fists and cried.  
  
"That's a princess?" Goten asked his father. C. Trunks kicked him to shut him up, "Oww! Hey!"  
  
"Goten be quiet!" Chichi demanded.  
  
"Wow that's what a princess and a queen look like huh?" Goku said, everyone did the trademark anime fall.  
  
"Goku! Be quiet!" Chichi kicked him.  
  
"You are hopeless Kakorott!" Vegeta yelled throwing his hands in the air.  
  
Usagi kept crying, "Wait...where are we going to stay? My apartment's all the way back in our dimension?"  
  
Queen Evian got this look on her face that said 'what and idiot', "Princess Serenity-"  
  
"Usagi." Usagi pointed out.  
  
"Usagi this IS the Guardian of Time. Setsuna. She always has a plan. Now shut up okay?" Evian said rocking her baby back in forth in her arms.  
  
"Well, why don't you people just leave our dimension and go find yourself a date somewhere else!" Vegeta spat.  
  
Dende's face had a look of utter horror, worse than when Buu attacked, "What's the matter Dende?" Goten asked. The girls stared on; well Evian listened on never taken her eyes off her precious baby.  
  
"Vegeta how dare you! You can't just say that to royalty. You know what happens." Dende said still about to wet his pants.  
  
"Yeah, on planet Vegeta we'd blow the person up for talking to us like that. Look at them! They have such a weak ki level!" Vegeta laughed.  
  
The girls remained calm but Usagi had enough, "I have saved my galaxy many times from certain doom. I've watched my friends die all around me. Gone forever I thought. But then they came back and about a year later they betray me. I've given up my soul for the lives of others.  
  
"And my supposedly future husband, whom I hate and will NEVER marry...cheated me. And all I can do is run from them. They are trying to force me to marry a man I don't love. The man I once loved who protected the galaxy besides me. Nobody even praised me when I saved the inhabitants of my galaxy.  
  
"I was just another girl...always failing school because I had to save everyone's necks. And that bastard Mamoru...I've been raped countless times by him and am now pregnant with the child I remembered who came from the future to help me with my battles. I love her but I'm not ready for her and I don't want anything to do with Mamoru! And there is MUCH MUCH more that I refuse to go into! I mean I am only sixteen!" Usagi began to cry.  
  
All the women, except for 18, cried hearing this from such a young girl. All the Z-fighters looked on sadly at the depressed girl now in front of them. Vegeta was shocked to hear this but didn't express it on his face.  
  
"Usagi! Come on its okay! Please don't cry, you need to be strong!" Setsuna said.  
  
"Aunt Usa!!!! Please stop crying you know how Ruka-mama gets!" Hotaru said strongly and rather strictly for a girl her age.  
  
"A queen without a king, like me, doesn't show signs of weakness. Because once you do your council and advisors will turn on you in an instant. It's happened to me a lot of times. Most are too scared though." Evian said just saying her thoughts even though she didn't realize it (don't you hate it when that happens?).  
  
"But, if you've saved the galaxy why is your ki level so low?" 18 asked curiously.  
  
"Ki?" Usagi asked whipping her tears away and sniffing.  
  
"You now your power..."  
  
"They don't use ki, 18. They use magic." Dende explained.  
  
To be continued...  
  
My website will be up soon with pics and comics to go along with the story, as well as a gallery, summaries, a brief intro to my already planned sequal, and other crap... still not finished though.  
  
Anyone who's good at CSS I kinda need your help. So please e-mail me. The website is an Anime Crossovers Fan fiction thing...its got a cool layout.  
  
Okay well please review! 


	2. New Friends

This story begins AFTER Buu AFTER Chaos is defeated... Rini and Outer Senshi appear later. (The VERY beginning is with Queen Evian watching Queen Serenity send everyone to the future.) (I'm VERY aware that QUEEN SELENITY was the ruler of the UNIVERSE but this is a FICTION!!!!) (Also I'm too lazy to add the little –chan and things at the end okay? So don't go crying to me about it!)  
  
I'm sticking with the American dub okay?... I just like the names better so that's the only Japanese stuff I'm putting up.  
  
Ages;  
  
Evian-1, 234 (19 by immortal standards)  
  
Usagi-16  
  
Mirai Trunks-20  
  
Gohan-17  
  
Chibi Trunks-13  
  
Goten-12 ½  
  
Adults-old (about 30-50 give or take)  
  
"..." Someone is talking  
  
'...' Someone is thinking  
  
(...) Author's Note  
  
"So girls you can stay at my place! I have more than enough room!" A blue haired lady said. According to what Usagi had gathered from listening to everyone during the rest of the party her name was Bulma.  
  
"Bulma right?" Usagi asked. She sat at one of the round tables that were sat out, in between Evian and Hotaru. Chichi sat next to Hotaru, Bulma next to her, then Videl, and 18 next to Evian. Setsuna had left to watch over the Time Gates.  
  
"Yeas that's my name..." She said sweetly.  
  
"We don't want to intrude or anything though... You just met us. How can you trust us?" Usagi asked confused. She had learned never to trust at first meetings from personal experience.  
  
Bulma and the rest of the Z girls stared at Usagi in sadness. So much betrayal, sadness, and a tiny bit of hope shone in those blue spectacles. Non of them knew how to change that besides cheer her up as much as possible.  
  
Evian's eyes showed no emotion which only gaze the Z women one guess- she'd seen much war and death. And Hotaru's eyes made them shiver, a dark purple with death written all over them. Not a sorrowful death, as if she enjoyed it...but how? She was only seven.  
  
"Oh, no of course not! Don't worry I have lots of useless rooms I don't know what to do with. I own the largest company on Earth by the way." Bulma assured Usagi with a wave of her arm.  
  
"What do you think of those girls?" M. Trunks asked his best friend while they sat and stared at the newcomers.  
  
"They have a very relaxing aura around them and seem very sweet and kind..." Gohan stopped as his thoughts transferred to the young girl.  
  
As if reading Gohan's mind M. Trunks said, "But that girl. She's almost unreal... she feels like death."  
  
"Like she IS death." Gohan finished. The girl made them shiver, "She makes me feel...I don't know...scared? No not that. Uncomfortable. All I know is that with Buu I didn't even feel this bad when her gaze lands on me. Its as if death is telling me to prepare myself or something."  
  
Hotaru turned her gaze at them with a knowing smirk and her eyes slitted a little. Surprised M. Trunks and Gohan turned their gaze the other way a little too quickly and obvious enough for someone to know they had been looking at them.  
  
Hotaru turned her gaze away again and the two teens turned to each other with frightened looks, "Do you think she heard us?" Gohan asked...silence.  
  
Usagi began wondering around the entire platform. So many doors... but being a polite girl she didn't open any of them. After five minutes of aimlessly walking around she found herself lost and stopped to examine something.  
  
A large and pretty door stood before her proudly towering over her. She traced the designs with her fingers slowly getting a feel of the door.  
  
"It must be ancient!" Usagi barely whispered to herself.  
  
"It is..." Who's voice was that? Usagi quickly turned face –to-face with those two boys she was drooling over earlier, and she still agreed with herself from earlier about how hot they were. Usagi blushed and looked at the floor.  
  
"We haven't been properly introduced and you probably don't remember our names." The one with coal black hair said. His coal black eyes were SO amusing, a mixture of emotions...like he didn't know how to feel. He was really well built...what does he use to work out?  
  
The other had soft lavender hair that was in a mushroom cut a little above his eyes. His sot blue eyes were so gorgeous...but Usagi was too embarrassed to look into them. He was also really well built.  
  
"Yeah...sorry! How rude of me!" Usagi looked at them both, not at any one in particular, and smiled a large sweet smile. Usagi held out her hand, "I'm Tsukino Usagi! Pleasure to meet you both!" The lavender shook her hand first and said, "I'm Trunks. Nice to meet you also!"  
  
Usagi felt a chill run up her spine when his hand touched. It wasn't a scary chill...more like...a happy chill, one so comfortable she felt like drowning into it. Finally Usagi found her voice, "He- hello Trunks..." She smiled at him uncertainly.  
  
They stopped shaking hands and Gohan offered his own, "My name is Gohan! I'm sure we'll be great friends!" He made her spine shiver also, not the scary one. More like a secure one, Usagi knew she could trust him and knew he had a good pure heart-they more than likely would be good friends.  
  
They let go and Usagi said, "So... I gotta question for you two." They both looked at her in a circle of both confusion and wonderment of what the question could be, "Ask away." Gohan said.  
  
"What's a 'ki'?" She asked one of the weirdest questions according to the boys, but from Usagi's side of things she found it to be a good question to ask, "And how do you fly without wings?"  
  
"Uh...you HAVE wings?" Trunks asked confused, Gohan punched his shoulder in annoyance, "Hey! It's a completely reasonable question!" Trunks shot at his best friend.  
  
"Does she look like she's got wings?" Gohan asked throwing Trunks off with a triumphant smirk. But they noticed Usagi's smirk was bigger, more Vegeta like.  
  
"What?" They both asked.  
  
She didn't have to say anything for them to FINALLY realize she just sprouted beautiful angel wings out of her back. They were folded behind her back and looked to be 6 ft. long each. They were a silvery white and seemed intimidating.  
  
"WOW!!!" Both said and both reached their hands out to touch them but Gohan stopped Trunks and himself, "May we touch them?" He politely asked causing Trunks to groan in annoyance.  
  
Usagi simply laughed but Trunks found it more than to be just a mortal laugh. It was so genuine, soft, and beautiful, like a song.  
  
"Sure but touch the inside feathers," She spread them out, not even halfway, and it completely impressed the boys at their size. The inside of the wings were now facing the boys.  
  
"What's wrong with the outside ones?" Trunks asked as he reached forewords and began to stroke some. He gasped, 'They're So soft! They feel like clouds...only you touch 'em and don't go through it.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Because the outside ones are sharp and will cut you." Usagi shrugged, "I don't know why but I think its for protection. I never really use them in battle." She folded them back and turned around.  
  
She took a step and realized the boys weren't following so she looked over her shoulder, "You coming? Let's get back to the party!" Then she flew off.  
  
The boys snapped out of their trance of how soft and comfy the wings were so flew of after her.  
  
"Where is that clumsy girl?" Evian asked mainly herself but Hotaru heard and to Evian's annoyance answered, "Coming over with her new BOY FRIENDS!" Hotaru made sure to scream the last two words so as Usagi would hear.  
  
Usagi's face grew bright red but Trunks's even more. Gohan had a girlfriend so didn't pay attention to them.  
  
"Neither of them are my boyfriend Hotaru!" Usagi screamed over, now red with anger, and she turned in another direction not knowing she was going to cause a scene in doing so.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" A high-pitched voice screeched from below her.  
  
Usagi looked down to see a chibi Gohan crying and holding his bleeding finger. A chibi Trunks was trying to shut up his best friend, "Gohan stop crying! Its just a cut!" He reasoned.  
  
They had caught Evian's attention, "It STINGS!!!!" He cried blowing on it as if it were on fire.  
  
"Oh! What happened?" Usagi asked. Confusion ran through the ENTIRE lookout and everyone looked over at Usagi and them with either confusion or annoyance on their face. With all this attention Usagi blushed, "What's wrong...uh...what's your name?"  
  
"Goten! What's wrong?" Gohan demanded.  
  
Evian walked over and looked at Goten who seemed frightened of her, "He touched your wings Usagi. You have to heal him...or...he'll die." Evian kept a cool face but when everyone heard that he'll die the entire lookup went ballistic.  
  
Everyone crowded around Usagi and Goten asking, or rather demanding, she heal him.  
  
"Okay step back!" Usagi said trying to sound strong and mighty.  
  
"This'll be good." Vegeta snorted out with a huge grin splat across that arrogant face of his.  
  
"Shut up Vegeta!" Bulma smacked him on the back of his head.  
  
"Okay Goten clear your mind. I wanna see if this'll work since you seem to have a pure heart. Think of helping people in a hospital of healing someone. Keep your mind completely rid of bad thoughts then concentrate on your finger and the poison. That should make the poison go away. That was poison right Evian?" Usagi looked at Evian who was looking up into the sky.  
  
Usagi shrugged and looked back at her concentrating patient. The cut healed causing everyone who was holding their breath to let it out into a large gasp. Even Vegeta looked surprised.  
  
"Wow! Thank you Usagi!" The little cute boy beamed up at her with a happy smile, "You are most welcome...uh...Goten?" He nodded his head in approval telling Usagi tat she had gotten his name right.  
  
"Your room is right besides Evian's Usagi. Here you are!" Bulma had just finished given Usagi a tour around the entire house, which was more like... A HUDE MANSION!  
  
Evian's room was in between Hotaru and Usagi's room, oh joy. That'll be good...  
  
Bulma handed Usagi a card, it looked like one of those hotel card keys. So Usagi thankfully took it and slid it through the card lock on the door. The large door slid to the right allowing Usagi passage.  
  
It was all dark until Usagi took one step into the room causing the lights to automatically come on. Usagi shrieked echoing off the perfectly white walls, "This is too much!"  
  
The room was huge! A large king size bed was centered along one of the walls in front of Usagi, covered in a silky white comforter with beautiful silver swirly designs on the middle of the comforter and pillows.  
  
There were two draperies on the wall of the other side of the room. They were fairly transparent and Usagi could make out a balcony-Usagi just loved balconies. The furniture was beautifully carved mahogany and just dazed beautifully at Usagi.  
  
In a corner of the room, next to the, balcony doors was a large plasma TV screen (that was inside the wall), DVD player, VHS player, karaoke machine, PS2, and Game Cube! Two door on the empty wall were the bathroom and closet.  
  
"This is-"Usagi began softly and blushing.  
  
"Nonsense! I do have all the money I could ever want! Look your closet's empty! Tomorrow I'm taking you shopping!" Bulma added quickly as she opened the closet doors which, like she stated, were empty.  
  
"I-"  
  
"I need to spend my money on SOMETHING! Don't worry about it! Nothing bad will happen in this place...unless you run into Vegeta on a bad day...yes that's an exception. Trust me! Now get some sleep!" And Bulma walked out of the room, the door automatically shutting itself.  
  
Usagi unzipped her space pocket and pulled out some baggy pajama pants that was pink with white bunny heads, and a red shirt that said nothing but 'Chorus', she got it in chorus class a while ago. (I'm wearing the same thing as I type...but my pants have strawberry shortcake... whatever)  
  
Not caring that it didn't match Usagi lazily stripped down and threw the clothes she was wearing on any vacant chair. Then pulled on her pajamas.  
  
"Bed..." Usagi groaned like a zombie as she pulled back the covers and sloppy laid down and threw them to the feet of the bed (she was hot...summer time!).  
  
Trunks lay in bed, clothed only in boxers, and the covers not pulled down. All he could think of was how useless he was in trying to save his mom. He couldn't stop her illness...why couldn't he save her?  
  
Then his thoughts turned to what happened earlier with Goten and Usagi, 'Usagi could help Goten from that poison but I couldn't help mom...' Then he got an idea...  
  
All night he just lay awake thinking up different ways to perform his brilliant plan, but without looking too obvious.  
  
"Where is that girl?" Evian groaned sitting at the table with everyone. Bulma insisted they didn't start breakfast until Usagi came down or else she wouldn't cook the rest of the week.  
  
At the round kitchen table sat Evian with Nina beside her in a high chair, Hotaru, C. Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, M. Trunks, and an empty seat left for Usagi. Suddenly everyone heard a large crash coming from up above, "Yep. She's awake." Evian said and Hotaru trying hard not to blush for her aunt.  
  
Then the wailing came, "OWWWWWW!!!" The entire house shook and everyone clamped a hand over their ears to keep them from exploding.  
  
"What's wrong with that woman?" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"She always trips on the covers when getting out of bed!" Hotaru screamed back. M. Trunks jumped up, "I'll get her!" He took this as an opportunity to get the creation of his plan into action.  
  
"Usagi?" Trunks yelled through the doors and knocking quiet hard. The crying stopped and sniffing could be heard as feet moved towards the door.  
  
"Oh! Hi Trunks. Sorry if I woke you?" She said sheepishly whilst looking at her feet blushing, "Actually we've been waiting for you so we can start breakfast then we heard a crash and then crying."  
  
-Back at the table-  
  
"Does she always cry like this?" C. Trunks asked while poking a finger in his ear.  
  
"Yeah." Hotaru said still embarrassed for her Usagi. Vegeta grunted and lent back in his chair, apparently annoyed. Bulma stared at the ceiling as though someone might fall through.  
  
-Back in Usagi's Room-  
  
She blushed like there was no tomorrow, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting! Please forgive me! One sec while I get changed!" Usagi slammed the door shut on Trunks as her crying ceased and she ran to her dresser to throw something on.  
  
"Perfect!" Usagi picked out tight hip hugger jeans with a pretty brown belt and tight purple tank top that came above the jeans about an inch. The she threw on some 'air force 1's' (I love that brand of shoes!).  
  
"Ready!" Usagi said as she opened the door in front of Trunks. He smiled and they walked to the kitchen in unison, "I swear I'll get lost in this place!" She said confused by all the hallways and different rooms.  
  
"Why?" Trunks turned to look at her and something began to prickle in his stomach and his heart felt like dancing. He turned his head quickly at this feeling to try and make it cease, "This place I HUGE!"  
  
"You'll get used to it." He said almost in a whisper.  
  
"Usagi! Let's go!" Bulma waved at Usagi from her car. Usagi was sitting in the shade of a tree reading a book...or rather a magazine.  
  
Usagi quickly ran into the red flying comfortable, not at the time realizing it flew.  
  
"Ready to shop! What about Evian and Hotaru?" Usagi asked. "We're picking them up...well just Hotaru. Evian didn't want to go." Bulma started the car and it began to fly. Usagi's eyes widened.  
  
She never paid much attention to the cars on the road in front of Bulma's property so this was a big shock to her, "THE CAR FLIES!" She shut her eyes thinking it would crash any minute.  
  
"You've never seen a flying car?" Bulma asked, turning her attention from the road to Usagi who shook her head no and stated, "The cars where I come from stay close to the ground."  
  
The day after the girl's went shopping, and literally almost bought everything in the stores, the boys decided to show them around town. They included M. Trunks, C. Trunks, Gohan, and Goten. Videl ended up joining them.  
  
The group walked past a fast food parlor that looked pretty deserted and Usagi began to cry softly. Tears spilling down her cheeks soundlessly.  
  
Trunks was the first to notice this, "Usagi what's wrong?" The words caught everyone's attention and they all stared at her than at the ice cream shop that was also half an arcade, the upper part (food parlor) was what caught their attention.  
  
"Nothing its just it reminds me of times with... them." Usagi said 'them' with the most disgust in her voice. Even she wasn't like that towards some of her enemies!  
  
Everyone but Hotaru got a chilly feeling tickle his or her entire spine at the sound of hatred in her voice.  
  
"Who's them?" Goten asked gaining a glare from Hotaru, which made the powerful child shudder.  
  
"My inner senshi. They were supposed to pro- never mind." Usagi cut herself off not wanting to get into the subject.  
  
Gohan, M. Trunks, and Videl looked at each other and had a speechless conversation about to ask Usagi about it later when the protective Hotaru wasn't around.  
  
"Its okay...I miss arcades so might as well forget the past and move on." She gloomily walked into the arcade and bought some tokens for herself, Goten, and Chibi Trunks. Gohan, M. Trunks, and Videl followed Hotaru up the stairs to start the food order.  
  
Once the 100 item food order was placed they found a both to sit in and Hotaru sat in one of the corner seats and Trunks sat next to her. Gohan and Videl surrounding her on the other escapable sides. She glared at them and they could tell she was ticked.  
  
"What are you guys? Besides royalty." Trunks said seriously with Gohan and Videl nodding in agreement with the question. Hotaru smirked which scared the others since they did not know how to defend themselves from magic.  
  
"Sailor Senshi. We protect the love and justice in our world but...I, being the Goddess of Death, want more than just destroying the enemies. They deserve worse than death but Usagi is the only one who can stop me from giving them the worst punishment, besides death and Hell." Their faces grew into a scared shock, which pleased Hotaru.  
  
"Saturn?" Usagi appeared before the table with a scared look. The four were way too into the story to notice Usagi, Goten, and C. Trunks appear.  
  
Hotaru smirked confirming to Usagi that she was indeed Saturn and not Hotaru. Everyone but Usagi and Saturn were confused as to why Usagi called Hotaru Saturn...that was a planet not a person...right?  
  
"Serenity? No, your still Usagi." Hotaru close her eyes and shook her head while letting out a soft sigh.  
  
"Why are you present?" Usagi referred to her knowledge that both Saturn and Hotaru resided in the body in front of herself. Saturn only came out when Hotaru became Sailor Saturn, or to heal herself, or if something weird was happening. Usagi guessed something weird was happening.  
  
"Just wanted to get a feel for this world in case we had to transform any time soon...Hotaru will be back by tonight." Then Hotaru stood at hearing their name called from the man behind the counter, "Let's get the food."  
  
Everyone ate without a word but not completely silent because of all the loud chewing and munching. Trunks couldn't help but try not to look Usagi in the eyes...they were so intoxicating.  
  
"That was some good food." Leave it to Usagi to break the silence. Soon a loud boom could be heard outside the restaurant and they all ran outside deserting their food.  
  
People were running away like madmen some screaming, "Buu's back!" But Usagi and Hotaru knew better, they could sense them.  
  
"That can't be Buu we destroyed him..." Usagi and Hotaru screamed something behind the boy's, and Videl's, backs.  
  
"What?" M. Trunks yelled back venomously out of sheer frustration. Usagi thought it was shot towards her and made a mental note, 'Note to self. After we finish with them blackmail him or something juicy later.' She smiled at her self at all the thoughts of nasty things to do to him came to mind.  
  
"It doesn't even have a ki level much above a normal human." Gohan added trying to get his friend calmed down at the same time.  
  
"It doesn't use ki you freaks! Move aside me and Usagi will take care of this!" Hotaru screamed, "Eternal Saturn Crystal Power Make-up!"  
  
Trunks, Gohan, and Videl turned to see a blinding light and quickly tried to shield their eyes. A couple seconds later they looked up to see Hotaru in a weird looking mini-skirted outfit that was mainly purple.  
  
"How do you run in a mini skirt" Let alone fight!" Videl asked gaining a glare from Hotaru- Saturn.  
  
"Moon Eternal Power Make-up!" A light blinded the three for the second time in one day!  
  
In front of them stood another friend of theirs in an embarrassingly short mini-skirt. But Usagi seemed a lot more determined and serious.  
  
"Let's go Hotaru!" And they ran off...well Hotaru did and Usagi flew. The others joined Usagi in flying and they thought she was going rather slowly but she pointed out, "I can't leave Hotaru!"  
  
So Gohan flew down and picked the running Saturn up without asking, "Hey! What!" Usagi stared at her in a way that clearly said, "Just deal with it."  
  
When they reached the big sound's location there was ANOTHER group of mini- skirted girls and a tuxedo-wearing guy.  
  
"Who are your new friends meatball head?" The one with long raven hair and a red outfit asked with an evil look to her.  
  
Usagi gritted her teeth and glared at them, "Stop making fun of me! Why'd you change? You were my friends!!!" Saturn had enough with these weaklings...she needed some blood poured.  
  
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!" She screams fiercely. Everything went silent and no noise could be heard within a mile's radius. Then a large explosion from somewhere around the inners occurred knocking them into a bloody heap on the ground but they were still conscious and stood up.  
  
"You'll pay for that one Saturn!" Sailor Jupiter screamed, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The attack was headed straight for Hotaru but Hotaru merely screamed, "Silence Wall!" The defensive attack countered Jupiter's and absorbed it.  
  
They all kept fighting for what seemed like hours...they were equally matched. But Usagi took notice that Minako, if she even did attack, was very hesitant and would mutter a sorry or something. In fact she only attacked when Mamoru yelled at her to.  
  
Mamoru got hit hard from behind and when he fell down Evian could be seen in her own fuku, Bulma was holding baby Nina behind her along with Chichi who had her hands on her hips.  
  
"Enough!" Evian yelled very strongly. Even the inner senshi winced at the power in her voice.  
  
"Leave now or suffer the hard way..."Evian said slowly and coldly. All the inners and Mamoru disappeared right away. Only Usagi and Hotaru seemed tired and they panted very heavily. The others tried blasting the inners but they had magic shields up so only magic could penetrate them, but quiet a few times the shields were put down thanks to Usagi or Hotaru and they got at least a couple blood worthy shots in. Actually Mercury and Mars got hit pretty bad when they let their guard down and got hurt bad...  
  
M. Trunks, C. Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Videl felt worthless during the entire fight, anyways, and ashamed, Usagi also took note of this, "Don't worry we're fine guys! If they don't have magic shields up you could easily destroy them...same with me. We are weak without our magic, just normal...well I'm not really a human but I'll just say so. You got some really good shots in though! You were awesome!" She smiled making the boys and Videl lighten up.  
  
Usagi and Hotaru detransformed and after saw the strangest group running across the street...  
  
Who could these strange people be? A new enemy? Or new friends?  
  
To be continued... 


	3. A Bloody Pain

This story begins AFTER Buu AFTER Chaos is defeated (scouts and Mamoru brought back to life)... Rini and Outer Senshi appear later.  
  
I'm sticking with the American dub okay? I just like the Japanese names better so that's the only Japanese stuff I'm putting up. I don't own any characters except Evian and Nina. The new .hackdusk characters are pretty OOC I think seeing as I haven't seen/played the movie/show/or game yet...only a bit of .hacksign. (Real sorry I didn't add Ouka! I didn't feel like it peoplezzz!)  
  
Ages;  
  
Evian-1, 234 (19 by immortal standards)  
  
Usagi-16  
  
Hotaru-10  
  
Mirai Trunks-20  
  
Gohan-17  
  
Chibi Trunks-13  
  
Goten-12 ½  
  
Shuugo-10  
  
Rena-10  
  
Balmung-20  
  
Mereille-10  
  
Reki-13  
  
Elk-14  
  
Adults-old (about 30-50 give or take)  
  
"..." Someone is talking  
  
'...' Someone is thinking  
  
(...) Author's Note  
  
Usagi saw five odd-looking people run around the street in confusion so she signaled everyone to follow her over.  
  
"Balmung! Where are we?" The four younger ones cried in confusion and began asking different questions at once.  
  
"I don't know! This isn't 'The World' anymore! We aren't even programs right now! This is really us only in these outfits and this style!" He screamed.  
  
"Can I help you?" Usagi asked as she walked up to them. They stared at her in confusion, "I'm Usagi, I think I can answer some of your questions! This here is Mirai Trunks, Chibi Trunks, Gohan, Hotaru, Goten, Videl, Evian, Bulma, and Chichi! We can help, What are your names?"  
  
She had an innocent smile that told the five she could be trusted. One of the two young girls stepped foreword and offered her hand to shake, "Hi! I'm Rena!" Usagi looked her over while shaking her hand.  
  
She had pinkish purple hair cut short and came a few inches above her shoulders and the bangs were just above her red eyes. Herr skin had yellow markings on the cheeks, belly, and arms.  
  
Her armor consisted of a bikini like top that was pink with gold outlining and golden swirls. She also had bottom armor right under her belly button that was also pink with the golden swirls and outlining. Some of the bottom armor part came off her thighs a bit. From the wrists to the elbow was armor on both arms that had the same design. She wore tight purple leggings and white boots up to the knee.  
  
"This is my twin brother Shuugo!" A little boy gave his hand to Usagi to shake.  
  
He had bright blue messy hair that stuck out everywhere from under his large orange hat. His soft blue eyes were partly hidden under the messy hair and he also had markings. But only the face wasn't covered and Usagi saw red triangle like lines on his cheeks.  
  
He didn't really have armor; Shuugo's clothes were white and orange. He had a long sleeved white shirt on and an orange shirt on top that ended before reaching the belly button. His orange pants reached down a couple inches above the ankles; socks were tucked under the pants and he wore brown colonial looking boots that ended a little above the ankle. His matching brown gloves overlapped the white shirt.  
  
Usagi noticed an ancient looking gold ring that looked heavy and thick wrapped around his right wrist on top of the gloves. He had a funny confident looking smile smacked on his face that made Usagi smile.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Shuugo." She said, "Likewise." He sounded like a young child yet used his words like an adult.  
  
"Hi I'm Mereille!" A girl pushed Shuugo out of the way to grab Usagi's hand, "You are so pretty!" She seemed to envy Usagi. Usagi blushed feverishly, "Thank you Mereille..."  
  
Mereille had a very puffy outfit that made her quite unique among the fighter looking people around her. She had dark red hair that almost looked brown and had piercing red eyes. Her hat was larger then her head and had tow pieces that fell on opposite sides of her head down almost touching the ground.  
  
Her white dress came down a bit above her ankles and the arms almost covered the entire hands. The dress was outline with light blue curvy lines and the collar his the entire neck with a bell hanging off, and a yellow bow off the bell. Her shoes were blue with and overlapping white and some lacy white things. Mereille had a sweet and curios smile on her face.  
  
Another shy looking boy walked up and shook Usagi's hand, "I'm Reki. A pleasure to meet you Usagi and I'll introduce Balmung for him. That is Balmung he's a silent one. Elk should be joining us soon too."  
  
He was very polite and sweet boy with blonde hair that stuck out of his hat, but not as messy as Shuugo's, and brown eyes. He had a red boyish looking dress like thing that came above the ankles. The long sleeves were rimmed with real gold plates as well as his shoulders and two across the chest. There were blue designs on the bottom of his outfit and a brown belt with purple pieces of cloth that fell to the back and connected. His brown boots were normal and he held a blue book.  
  
Balmung seemed to be twenty years old or something around that age. He had silver roman looking armor that covered all of his upper body and ended above the knees. His legs, feet, and arms were a dark blue armor and his hands were the same silver armor. He had a bright white looking cape that resembled wings. He had whitish hair and purple eyes that looked very strict. He had his arms crossed in annoyance.  
  
"So that's all of you? Nice to meet you all!" Usagi said the others chorused hi as well.  
  
"Actually Elk disappeared in the crowd, he isn't very hard to spot though...look for a depressed fourteen year old with blue hair and a staff and a blue dress outfit like thing..." Mereille said as she began to trail off into her own little world.  
  
"Okay I'm sure we can find him come one let's split up and meet back right here in thirty minutes okay?" Usagi asked. The newcomers cheered and Shuugo said, "But we'll get lost so we'll have to pair up with some of you guys."  
  
"Hmm...let me see." Usagi looked around trying to think of the best pair ups.  
  
"You guys choose ho you want to go with." All four ran up to Usagi and she got a surprised and not too relieved look, "We are supposed to split up you know that right."  
  
The parings ended up like this; Rena, Mereille, and Usagi. Shuugo, Goten, C. Trunks, and sadly enough Evian and Nina(to keep them out of trouble). Balmung, Bulma, and Chichi. And Reki went with Gohan, Videl, and M. Trunks. Hotaru decided to go home to C.C. and prepare rooms for the six... that was a smart idea.  
  
About a half an hour later everyone returned to the spot and it happened to be Rena, Mereille, and Usagi who found Elk.  
  
He indeed did look pretty depressed. Usagi didn't know why but was determined to find out later. He had blue hair that loosely fell down a bit past his cheek and had very possessed looking red eyes.  
  
He wore a blue boyish dress like thing with some brown pants under it that didn't come less than five inches away from the ankles and black shoes. His hat was a matching blue color and had lighter blue marks on the only peace of skin showing, his face. His black gloves were cut so that his fingers came out and had a long sleeved gray shirt under the dress like thing.  
  
Something that seemed to show the most was his facial feature. He looked as if he'd never smiled in his life-Usagi made a note to change that.  
  
The strangest things among them were what they carried. Rena carried a sword strapped to her back that Usagi doubted even she, who's about three times bigger, would ever be able to pick it up. Shuugo carried two smaller blades that still looked heavy. Mereille carried a strange staff as well as Elk-who's staff seemed more threatening and heartless unlike Mereille's who had a sweeter looking staff. Reki just seemed to carry a (if you know a lot of .hackdusk can someone tell me what Reki is? A Heavy Blade, Wave master, etc. thanks!). And Balmung only carried a normal, but broad, sword.  
  
"Why do you carry weapons around in public?" Evian asked, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Well...its along story and we were hoping you'd answer some questions. This isn't 'The World' because we can smell, feel, and all those other senses." Rena explained.  
  
"Let's all head back to C.C. and we can talk there. Hotaru's already gone home to prepare your rooms and everything." Bulma offered sweetly.  
  
They all, and amazingly quietly, walked down to C.C. Where Bulma then decided they'd talk during dinner so all the kids went off to 'explore'. Goten, Hotaru (no longer Saturn), and C. Trunks went with them so no one would get lost.  
  
In the family room the TV was on and the channels flipping every two seconds thanks to Usagi and the remote that was currently in her hands, "Can't you just decide on a channel?" Gohan asked as politely as possible.  
  
Usagi sat in the middle of Hotaru and Trunks on the couch in front of the TV. Gohan and Videl sat in a love seat on the left that turned towards the middle coffee table, though they kept their heads and bodies tilted towards the screen. And an annoyed Evian sat by herself on the love chair facing Gohan and Videl...but she had her eyes closed and no one could tell if she was sleeping or what.  
  
"No! There's like nothing good here...news...news...news...and guess what!" She turned her head sarcastically towards Gohan, who looked uneasy...an un- entertained Usagi was not a good thing.  
  
"More news?" Hotaru asked in her sweet ten year old voice with a large smile directed to her aunt Usagi. Usagi returned the smile, "That's right Hotaru! Why don't you go play with the other kids!"  
  
"Okay!" And she jumped off the sofa and ran off to find everyone her age.  
  
"I refuse to believe that innocent girl is the same Sailor Saturn...I just can't believe it... she's WAY too young!" Videl said leaning back into the chair with arms crossed.  
  
"She has two presences inside her. Hotaru Tomoe and Sailor Saturn. Saturn is really cold and strict, she is the senshi of death after all. And Hotaru is just another innocent little girl." Usagi explained eyes turning back to the TV screen.  
  
"I hate to say it but she really freaks me out. I feel like..." Trunks began but Usagi cut him off, "Like your too close to death? You are. Its scary to think about it but you'll get used to it after a while. Besides...death isn't evil or wrong, its just one more part of life every living soul must take. Its nature, to not die is to defy Mother Nature's ultimate law. Personally I'm not all that scared." She shrugged then threw the remote at Trunks who caught it casually.  
  
"I'm, going off to find the new kids." Trunk's gaze followed her until she was out of site. Videl didn't fail to take notice of this and leaned foreword and rested her chin on folded hands.  
  
"Does the great all powerful Trunks have a crush?" Videl teased...this took Gohan's mind of the TV to his girlfriend and his best friend who was now redder than a tomato could ever dream of being.  
  
"No way! She's just my friend!" Videl smirked knowingly as well as Gohan, "That's what I said when I met Videl." He said casually making M. Trunks, if possible, even redder.  
  
"Let's leave him alone Gohan. Nobody bothered us..." Videl pointed out. Trunks let out a big breathe of relief.  
  
Usagi walked down the hall that was the loudest and of course where she found the kids and Balmung getting a tour. Balmung looked pretty nnoyed so Usagi gave him a break, "I'll show you around later." Usagi smiled at him and his face lightened with joy, "Thanks!" And he ran off before the kids could ask any questions.  
  
"Hey guys! Wanna go get some lunch...dinner and we can go sit outside and talk?" Usagi asked. They all chorused a 'yes'...well except Elk.  
  
Outside  
  
"So you guys aren't from around here huh?" Usagi asked through some food in her mouth. C. Trunks and Goten looked up, while stuffing their faces, at the newcomers; innocently waiting for an answer.  
  
"In our world, the real one, we all live normally. Some company created an online Massive Multiplayer Role Playing Game where users log on and off using their computers. It's a medieval like world were you choose your type of character, its outfit, etc." Reki started.  
  
"Yeah you get to go on quests, battle monsters-" Rena was starting when Mereille cut in, "Collect rare items like Kite's bracelet Shuugo used to have!" (Again I haven't seen this particular series of .hack so I'm just going to say they ended the quest that I seem to know little about.)  
  
"Yeah we've been in lots of adventures!" Rena said excitedly.  
  
"You can tell her about those later Rena. Right now we're giving her a main idea." Reki tried to calm them down.  
  
"There are many people who played. We were playing and some bright light engulfed us while we were chatting about random events. Somehow we all ended up here, which obviously is a 'real' world, not a computer game.  
  
"But the strange part is...is that we are here in our game clothes...I can't figure out how that's possible though. They don't even sell the clothes in the 'real world' stores (again I don't know if this is fact or fiction)." Reki finished.  
  
Usagi stared blinking and Goten and C. Trunks followed her example like they were triplets. Then Usagi 'hm'-ed, "Well...I don't know how that happened honestly. I'm from a different world also...supposedly there are many dimensions, or as most people call them 'worlds', out there." She sighed.  
  
"You guys can stay here 'till we find out how to get you back. Maybe Usagi's time-friend-lady-person can help us!" C. Trunks said with a big smile. The 'newcomers' mimicked and Usagi let out a small laugh but suddenly she felt some kind of pain.  
  
She breathed harder and harder as it got worse and worse. 'What is this pain? No one should ever go through this!' She thought frantically of a reason why this was happening.  
  
"USAGI!!!!!!" Goten screamed being the first to see her. Everyone screamed an rushed to her side as she fell over unconscious.  
  
The girls all covered their eyes...being too grossed out and all. The boys quickly flew her inside to find Bulma.  
  
"Wha...? Where am I" Usagi muttered as she opened her eyes into a really bright light causing them to instantly closed.  
  
"Your in the hospital here in C.C. You gave us all a scare there-almost died!" She heard Bulma's voice. Through her closed eyes she could tell the lamp above her was pushed away so she tried to open her eyes again. It was still kind of bright.  
  
"Died? All I remember was feeling some sort of pain then t all goes black." Usagi said.  
  
"Usagi you better take a real good look in the mirror." Usagi turned around and saw a 6 ft. long mirror on the opposite wall as he bed. She began walking towards it and gasped.  
  
There were deep scars on her ankles, wrists, neck, and she could see some under her bandaged stomach.  
  
"Those cuts refused to stop bleeding. The boys brought you here and there wasn't one place you weren't covered in blood. A chain tearing into you made those cuts. I don't know how they appeared though." Bulma said.  
  
"What does this mean? Does Evian know?" Usagi asked taking her eyes from the mirror to look at Bulma who shook her head 'no', "Not even the Guardian of Time could tell me what happened! It's so weird they just appeared.  
  
"Does it have something to do with the new kids?" Usagi asked.  
  
"No. Don't you remember being with them at that picnic?" Bulma walked over to a window and peered out into the city.  
  
"No. No not really. Its all blurry..." Usagi thought as she scratched her head.  
  
"Well for now you should go up and get some food. You've been in bed eight days. You sure heal fast!" Bulma turned away from the window and made for the door.  
  
Usagi looked out the window to see a man standing there in a tight black hooded cloak looking in her direction with an emotionless face...wait, there was a bit of relief showing. She could make out silver hair and a black bandana to cover his eyes, "Usagi?" Bulma asked. Usagi looked at her then back out the window and the man was gone.  
  
"Who was that?" Bulma looked out the window to see no one, "Are you sure your okay?" She asked honestly with a little hesitation.  
  
"Yeah...just thought I saw something, silly me!" Usagi smiled and followed, "Gee I'm starved! Let's eat!" And Usagi tried hard not to look like a pig as she ate but then she remembered how she had seen Goku and the other saiya-jins ate. So she ate like a pig.  
  
Goku, Chichi, Gohan, and Goten were visiting after what they heard about Usagi. So now everyone was chatting and having a good time.  
  
Usagi leaned over to Shuugo, who happened to be sitting next to her, and asked, "What happened?"  
  
He stared up at her with a curious face mixed with a terrified one, "You mean you don't remember?" She shook her head 'no' and stared at him giving Shuugo the cue to go on.  
  
"Well one moment we were all sitting and talking about nothing the next Goten yells your name. We look over and you were drenched in blood...as if you had been swimming in it or something!" He explained. Rena overheard and interrupted.  
  
"Yeah! It was really scary Usagi! You had chains wrapped around your throat, stomach, wrists, and ankles. Then Goten and Chibi Trunks flew you to Bulma right away. It was so scary..." Rena shuddered as she pictured what had happened in her head.  
  
The next day Usagi lay in bed all day. Her stomach was beginning to grow with Rini. She sighed, "I love Rini...but I didn't want her this way." Usagi closed her eyes and fell into a dreamful sleep.  
  
Usagi's dream was a flashback of the Silver Millennium, which she had grown accustomed to over time.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Princess Serenity leaned over to smell some flowers in one of Makoto's gardens. It was a secret garden that only let Makoto's closest friends in- not even Queen Selenity knew about it. Which was perfect for Serenity and her true love.  
  
They were forbidden to ever love, or both would be banished from each other's worlds, and so they secretly met in the garden. Serenity pretended with her best friend Prince Endymion...pretended they loved each other, which wouldn't be as bad a punishment.  
  
He began making his way over to Serenity in an outfit much like Endymion's only it was dark navy blue with some gold lining.  
  
She smiled and kept her attention to the flowers even though she knew he approached, "Hello Serenity." He said softly and nicely.  
  
Serenity smiled and looked up to a shadowed face, "Hello my love!" And they embraced with the flowers to protect them.  
  
In fact Princess Venus was the one who somehow bribed the two to go out and now they couldn't regret it. They were tied by destiny to be together.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Some people are wondering and have commented that Evian is named after a bottled water company...I know that. My friend has some REALLY good blackmail on me and is going to try messing w/ my story as much as she can. She said one way was that she wanted the most serious character to be named after a bottled water company...so yeah. That's why her name is like that   
  
Check out my website...not done yet though...sadly enough!!!!! 


	4. Sharing Pasts

Here's the fourth chapter hope I'm updating fast enough ;;  
  
I will be splitting the entire story into sections so like there will be eight or so different stories that I post up but they all connect-kinda like sequels.  
  
Ages;  
  
Ages;  
  
Evian-1, 234 (19 by immortal standards)  
  
Usagi-16  
  
Hotaru-10  
  
Mirai Trunks-20  
  
Gohan-17  
  
Chibi Trunks-13  
  
Goten-12 ½  
  
Shuugo-10  
  
Rena-10  
  
Balmung-20  
  
Mereille-10  
  
Reki-13  
  
Elk-14  
  
Adults-old (about 30-50 give or take)  
  
"..." Someone is talking  
  
'...' Someone is thinking  
  
(...) Author's Note  
  
"This place is boring!" Usagi complained as she sat in the grass with her teen friends. The four were sitting in a circle facing each other, or in Gohan's case laying down and peering into the sky.  
  
"You're boring!" Videl alleged playfully and the other three immediately started laughing at Usagi, "That isn't funny guys! What do you want to do, really?"  
  
"Spar?" M. Trunks offered causing Gohan to burst upright with a smile, "That may be fun to you three but I have no one to spar against. I'm not strong...just magically equipped." It took Usagi a while to think of words to described her abilities.  
  
"Then we'll teach you!" Gohan said, "Yeah!" Mirai Trunks and Videl added. Usagi's face lit up, "You'd do that?" She asked. They nodded their heads.  
  
"Cool! Teach ahead teachers!" She giggled being her childish self. Learning to fight without her powers could prove useful.  
  
(I really don't know much about fighting. I failed ballet! What makes you think I'd take Tai-Kwon Do or Karate...let alone how to write how to teach it so I'll leave the training part alone.)  
  
After Usagi's opening day of training she roughly had the fundamentals down. A couple more days and she'd get them.  
  
So everyone sat at dinner. Videl and the Sons stayed over for dinner also.  
  
Goku and Vegeta had beforehand been sparring, so they were in a good mood...so was Usagi and pretty much everyone else, with the exception of Evian of course.  
  
All the younger kids were huddled together and whispering about their prank of the week. And with C. Trunks and Goten behind the talking there was more than likely going to be a few extra pranks that week.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked them suspiciously when the rest of the older people at the table weren't listening. C. Trunks smiled...or rather smirked and stared at Usagi, "You'll see soon enough Aunt Usa!" Hotaru exclaimed with a big smiling. She was trying to mimic C. Trunks.  
  
"Okay I won't push the matter but if you guys pull a prank on ME I swear you'll be praying you were never born." Usagi said slowly and painfully as I she were murdering someone.  
  
C. Trunks gulped and the others looked nervous, "Okay we'll switch plan B onto specimen 4 instead of 1." He said.  
  
"I'm your number ONE specimen?!" Usagi asked loudly. That couldn't be good if she was first on the priority list, "How do you know that IS what we mean by that?" C. Trunks asked with a smirk much like his father's.  
  
Usagi shrugged, "Sure sounded like that to me. And you sure are bad at hiding emotions...especially facial expressions that express them." Usagi smirked and the others, defeated, turned back to each other to talk.  
  
"So what do you guys have planned for tomorrow?" Usagi asked her three new good friends with a large smile smacked across her face.  
  
"I don't know. Want to go to the movies tomorrow? There are some real good movies out this month!" Videl offered. Goku overheard and yelled across the table, "Movie? Cool! Which one are you seeing?" They gained the entire table's attention thanks to Goku. Even the kids turned to see what was going on.  
  
"We aren't sure yet. We'll decide when we get there I guess." Videl finished.  
  
"The movies? But Trunks? Isn't that the place where people go to..." Goten started before C. Trunks threw his hand over Goten's mouth to keep him from finishing his sentence with as innocent a smile as his guilty features could mister.  
  
"He he! Mom Can we be excused from dinner?" Trunks asked his mother.  
  
"Sure but if you act up you'll wish I let Vegeta handle with you!" Bulma warned...that didn't sound good and scared the boys, who went running off to god knows where.  
  
Usagi chuckled, "Those two sure are funny you know. And so cute!" Usagi said and turned her attention to her lap for no real reason as the table completely silenced...nobody knew why though.  
  
"Have any of you seen anything weird lately?" Usagi asked looking up and catching everyone's glance. Hey looked at her as if she were stupid, "Besides what recently happened to me, how me, Evian and Nina, and Hotaru, got here, and how the others got here?"  
  
"Not really. I can't think of anything. Why Usagi?" Goku, who was the only one to answer seeing as everyone just thought, asked.  
  
"Its nothing. I just thought I saw someone the other day." She replied, "Don't loose sleep over it or anything though! I just wondered." She said seeing everyone's worried gestured.  
  
"You sure?" M. Trunks asked.  
  
"Aunt Usa?" Hotaru looked up at her so-called- aunt with a confused expression.  
  
"Yes Firefly?" Usagi asked with a sweet smile looking at the girl who calls her 'aunt', even though they aren't really related biologically.  
  
"Are you sure your okay?" She had a scared tone in her voice, "Of course Hotaru! I was just wondering! Nothing new. Now lets have dessert!" Usagi said making everyone's eyes lit up at the mention of it, with a few exceptions, and the younger kids, including herself, squeal with joy.  
  
"Can we have ice cream?" They all asked Bulma turning their puppy dog eyes at her, "Of course you guys!"  
  
So dessert was laid out and everyone filled their tummies yet again.  
  
Usagi lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. Her body was limp and tired but her racing mind kept her all but asleep. She thought deeply about the man outside the window.  
  
He looked so serious. But when Usagi was able to stand she could see a look of relief on his face. Like he needed her or something. But he didn't LOOK evil, at least Usagi didn't think so.  
  
"Who was he?" She muttered out loud to herself. She closed her eyes and thought back to him.  
  
He had very handsome features...VERY handsome! And his hair was a shining silver color that seemed perfectly natural. But why did he wear a blindfold? And if he did how could he tell Usagi was standing and well? Oh well.  
  
He wore a black cloak that zipped up and was tight across the chest. He also wore a hood over his head so as people looking from the sides couldn't see his face.  
  
So many questions were all jumbled in Usagi's head, "Since when have I not been able to sleep?" Usagi muttered to herself and chuckled softly to herself, 'Since I saw that man. But he seemed younger than that...like he was sixteen or seventeen...'Usagi trailed off in her mind.  
  
She had never seen him before and doubted she would again...but on second thought he had been there to make sure she was okay, "So maybe I WILL see him again! Hopefully he won't go away so I can ask him some questions!" She thought aloud to herself with a smile at the thought.  
  
"I wonder what his voice sounds like?" Usagi though and opened her eyes. The ceiling was white with a chandelier not turned on. Her room was huge and beautiful, "Bulma's too kind. But if you have THAT kind of money I guess you just can't help but shop!" Usagi thought.  
  
"Maybe I should just forget about him and go on with life." Usagi frowned as she said this...but she knew it was true. Whenever anyone thinks about someone they usually tend to not show again. But if you forget they pop up from nowhere.  
  
Usagi rolled over onto her stomach and groaned, "I'm hungry." She complained. How her stomach could keep up with all the food she ate baffled her. But the saiya-jins appetite seemed even greater and they could eat just about anything!  
  
Usagi stood then fell back over onto the bed holding her head. Quickly standing after laying down for a while sure gives you a headache. She slowly stood this time and made her way for the door, that she could now see because her eyes were accustomed to the dark.  
  
She quietly made her way downstairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what was leftover, "I'll just have some ice cream..." She said slowly and tiredly.  
  
"Who's there?" Came an equally tired voice. Usagi jumped at hearing the voice and hit her head on the ceiling of the fridge, "OWW!" She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying, "SORRY!" The owner of the voice said.  
  
Usagi closed the door and held her head and sat on the table, "Hi Trunks." She said as M. Trunks came forewords.  
  
"I'm sorry Usagi! Here, let me get you some ice cream. There's a ice pack in the freezer. Here you go!" He pulled out the ice pack first and handed it to Usagi who gratefully plopped it on the bump on her head.  
  
Trunks got out the ice cream then walked over to a cabinet. He opened it and pulled out a white bowl. Then grabbed a spoon and scooper out of the utensils drawer.  
  
"Here you go." Trunks handed her the bowl of ice cream and turned on the lights causing Usagi to yelp in surprise and cover her eyes. Her eyes became used to the light and she looked at Trunks.  
  
He wasn't in pajamas, rather in the clothes her wore earlier, "Couldn't sleep? Sorry I startled you." He said and sat down. Usagi jumped off the table and hit the ground soundlessly, she could be graceful when she wanted to, and pulled out the chair next to M. Trunks.  
  
"That's okay. And, yeah. You couldn't sleep?" She asked looking at him with one hand holding up the ice pack and the other trying to get ice cream out of the bowl. It just moved around since she didn't have the other hand to keep it still.  
  
Trunks grabbed the bowl for Usagi, "Thanks!" She said sweetly and took a bite while looking at Trunks for an answer.  
  
"Not really. I was just outside looking up at the stars...I'm not sure why but they seem to calm me. Sounds stupid I know." He said laughing at himself. But when Usagi didn't laugh he stopped and looked at her.  
  
She stared at him with a soft smile, "No it isn't stupid. In my past life I lived on the moon. I'm connected to it you know. Everybody admires the stars. I, personally, LOVE looking at them from large stone balconies, they always fascinate me."  
  
He smiled, "Thanks. Want to go outside and stare some more?" He offered as she finished her ice cream.  
  
"Sure!" She put the bowl and spoon on the sink and walked outside with Trunks. They plopped themselves down on the grass and gazed out into the universe. Even though the Briefs lived in a city the stars still shown brightly from their house.  
  
"What are you thinking of?" Trunks asked while still staring at the stars. The question threw Usagi off and she looked at him. The stars seemed dull compared to his body, which seemed to be glowing with light.  
  
"About old times." She sighed sadly and turned back to the stars. M. Trunks quickly snapped his head to Usagi with a curious, "Huh?" She seemed so beautiful and mysterious under the light of the moon (Oh, yeah! The DBZ gang wished the moon back after Piccolo destroyed it) and stars and Trunks could do nothing but just stare at her.  
  
"Please tell. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." He said. She looked at him with a kind smile, but it was a sad one. Trunks tried to smile back but failed, "Only if you tell me about your past as well." She said.  
  
"Sounds fair. You first." She sighed and looked at the moon.  
  
"In my dimension, about a thousand years ago, there was a beautiful kingdom on the moon. All admired its natural beauty; the palace was a sight to see. Back then it wasn't tied with the Earth. But all the other planets swore allegiance under it creating the Silver Millennium Empire.  
  
"There was also Evian's empire, The Universal Starlight Empire, that took up about four-fifths of the universe. My mother was queen of the Silver Millennium Empire, her name was Queen Selenity.  
  
"She had a daughter named Princess Serenity, that was me, who fell in love with the Prince from the Earth, Prince Endymion who was reincarnated into Mamoru. Then an evil lady from Earth named Queen Beryl attacked. She killed everyone but before my mother died she sent everyone with royal blood to the future on Earth.  
  
"I met Luna, my cat who was later taken by my inner senshi, and she told me I was Sailor Moon and was supposed to protect the people of Earth. With time I met all my senshi, the inners were my closest friends whom I met first. Then I met the outer scouts-oh, the inner scouts were Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter and the outer were Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto.  
  
"I even met my future daughter and helped her save the future kingdom, Crystal Tokyo, that me and Mamoru were supposed to rule. Now I'm pregnant with Rini because of Mamoru...he raped me, but-"Trunks cut her off.  
  
"That man in black RAPED you!" He screamed angrily and clenched his fists threateningly.  
  
"Trunks be quiet and let me finish! Yes he did, I'm not happy with how, but I am happy that Rini will live since we broke up. Now be quiet before you wake up everyone silly." He calmed down and listened intently to Usagi's story.  
  
"Well we fought many battles secretly unknown to the people of Earth for about 2 years. Then our ultimate enemy appeared. His name was Chaos, we defeated him...but afterwards my inner senshi and Mamoru betrayed me and only wanted me so as to have my power on their side and so Crystal Tokyo wouldn't fall.  
  
"Evian appeared when the inners were attacking me and Hotaru. She kicked their butts with ease saved us. Then she told me in order to save my future kingdom I had to come to this world and find a date...I don't want one! My heart was broken with Mamoru and I can't let that happen again." Silent tears fell down her cheeks then she began to shake from holding back the tears.  
  
"Just cry Usagi..." Trunks said softly. She burst out crying and grabbed the front of his shirt and laid her head against his chest as if it would help. Trunks put his arms around her and didn't care if his shirt got wet.  
  
"Not all people are like that Usagi. You must realize that by now. I'm sorry for your past." Trunks said trying to comfort the girl in his arms. She kept sobbing and finally spoke, "Trunks..."  
  
"Yes?" He looked down at her she quit shaking but slow silent tears kept rolling down to frame her heart shaped face.  
  
"Thanks. No one ever listens to me straight on like that. Everyone always thinks I'm just a stupid ditz. I mean, yeah, I am clumsy and stuff but...I'm not stupid. I just am too lazy and busy to ever do any real learning. Even my family and friends criticized me, some still do, but you don't. Thanks...thank you very much Trunks." She pulled away from him and looked sheepish as she saw how wet she made his shirt, "And I'm sorry about the shirt." The chuckled.  
  
Trunk's POV  
  
Listening to Usagi made me realize we practically did have a similar past. She had a lot of pain just like me...but I deeply admire how she overcame them. I'm still deeply afraid of my past and she came over hers.  
  
Not only is she emotionally remarkable and beautiful but she's also so remarkably beautiful on the outside. WAIT! How can I think that! I should never think of her like that! After what that bastard Mamoru did to her! No I can't betray her like that!  
  
She doesn't even like me like that I bet. I should just drop the matter...but I can't. Oh well. I'll just try to ignore my feelings.  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
Trunks has no idea how he helped me! He is so kind. I needed to cry like that so badly. I needed to tell someone of my troubles and he listened. I just don't feel worthy all of a sudden.  
  
When the moon shows on him his body reflects the light...it truly is beautiful. But how is that? Selene must know something about him I don't. Oh well. I will leave it there.  
  
He keeps staring at me with pity. I should be thankful but I really don't need it...really. There's no need for it.  
  
Author's POV  
  
"Well, what about your past?" Usagi asked Trunks in her kind and gentle voice. Trunks snapped out of his thoughts and his eyes came back into focus. They chuckled softly without much enthusiasm.  
  
"I was born here on Earth to Bulma and Vegeta. When I was (how old was M. Trunks when Vegeta was killed by the androids? I forgot he he my bad! ;;) two androids killed everyone. Eventually only Gohan, he was my teacher, died. So it was only mother and me. Most of the Earth's population was destroyed by the androids.  
  
(Sorry if I forget something or make a mistake! I haven't seen a DBZ episode for a long time!)  
  
"Me and my mother had had enough, so we built a time machine. I went back in time and warned everyone of the androids and to train long and hard then went back to protect the future. We eventually defeated the androids and another evil that had emerged, a creature named Cell.  
  
"18, Krillen's wife, was one of the evil androids but she turned good." Usagi went bug eyed at this, "I didn't know that..." She said sheepishly.  
  
"That's okay Usagi. Well, I came back when the androids were supposed to show and helped fight them and Cell (not completely sure about that, but I know he went back and fought Cell). We defeated him and I went back to the future.  
  
"I went to the future and killed the still evil androids and that Cell (true or false?). It turns out that with all the traveling to and from the past to the future I created a different mini dimension of this one's. That's why nothing changed when I went back to the future, or at least that's my theory.  
  
"I stayed in the future with my mother until she died of a serious illness and there was no one to go to for help. So after she died I came back here to this time, or dimension rather, and they told me of a creature with unimaginable power worse than the androids, Buu.  
  
"They fought Buu and defeated him right before I returned. At first I felt secluded and wondered if I was a bother and a nuisance. But now I'm over that and know everybody likes me for who I am and not my past or just the fact that I'm their son.  
  
"That's pretty much my story." Trunks giggled, "Not as long or interesting as yours but that's it!" He quit laughing and looked at Usagi. She looked so amazed, "That's amazing!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are really brave Trunks. At first you were a little afraid of your past but you overcame that! If I was your mother or father I'd be VERY and truly proud! I can bet Bulma, and yes, even Vegeta are proud. Though knowing Vegeta he won't admit it." She smiled so reassuringly; "There's nothing wrong with you Trunks. Don't ever worry about what other people think!"  
  
"Thanks Usagi. That was very kind of you to say. I needed to tell someone that, you know let it all out. Thank you very much." He smiled back at her smiling face.  
  
"Its nothing. I just wish I were brave like you. And you are all noble and perfect." Trunks laughed.  
  
"me noble, brave, perfect? Ha! I am anything but those things. I was a cowered running from the androids and-" Usagi cut him off.  
  
"Its okay to be afraid of the enemy. You're not a coward from running from something like that to keep your people alive. I ran from my heart and friends...that was true coward nice. Its getting late. Sorry for your time. I'm heading up to bed!" Usagi said as she stood then her legs gave way.  
  
Trunks was up in a minute and caught her in a heartbeat. He placed her back on her feet and held her arms, not tight, but tight enough to keep a firm grip, "Thanks. My legs are really tired for some reason."  
  
"No problem. Which window's yours?" He asked looking up at the house.  
  
"That balcony." He lifted her up and set her down on the balcony, "I'm fine now. Thanks Trunks! You're the best! Even though I've probably said that to a hundred people!." Usagi said and they laughed.  
  
She walked into the room as Trunks flew off to his own window. Usagi quietly got in bed and closed her eyes, instantly letting sleep overcome her.  
  
A single glowing eyes in the corner of the room in the shadows instantly disappeared once she was safely asleep.  
  
Okay, another chap. This was kinda short and I didn't like this story all too well... things will start making more sense later!  
  
Oh! And I don't own any characters except Evian, Nina, and another cool character later!  
  
Check out the website! Not done Yet but Im working on it really well. U can email me for suggestions to the website! 


	5. Minako and Volleyball

YAY! The fifth chapter! I'm going pretty fast with updating...at least I think with all the schoolwork and stuff!  
  
Okay I have a secret...most people are going to be like 'Shame on you!' though-I haven't seen a Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Gundam Wing or pretty much ANY anime show for about two years!  
  
I've been looking things up off the Internet and reading fanfics and stories to get me THIS far. Oh yeah, I know M. Trunks and Hotaru should be much older...but I want him to be twenty and her ten...so that's how old im making him with my awesome author skills!  
  
I DO NOT own any characters except Evian and Nina so far and my story plot! So don't sue me! Besides my dads a real good lawyer and he'll save me anyway!  
  
Ages;  
  
Evian-4, 234 (26 by immortal standards)  
  
Usagi-17  
  
Hotaru-10  
  
Mirai Trunks-20  
  
Gohan-17  
  
Videl-17  
  
Chibi Trunks-13  
  
Goten-12 ½  
  
Shuugo-10  
  
Rena-10  
  
Balmung-20  
  
Mereille-10  
  
Reki-13  
  
Elk-14  
  
Adults-too bored to right the ages, they're adults (no offense to any adults out there)  
  
"..." Someone's talking  
  
'...' Someone's thinking  
  
(...) Author's note  
  
¤â·â°Faith; Light Within Shadowsâ±·â¤  
  
¤â·â°Usagi's Roomâ±·â¤  
  
BEEP!!!!!! BEEEPPP!!!!!! Usagi fell onto the floor at her clock's sudden outburst. In fact she had landed on her delicate face, "Ow! That hurt!" She complained as she sat up and rubbed her now red nose.  
  
¤â·â°The Kitchenâ±·â¤  
  
CRASH!!!!  
  
Everyone at the table, eating breakfast, looked around for the source of the noise. Hotaru giggled and said, "That was Aunt Usa! She's up now!"  
  
They all looked at her giggling face and sighed, "That's defiantly Usagi." Evian said as a tripping noise was heard, like someone falling down the steps or something.  
  
Usagi walked in, two minutes later, with all eyes on her, rubbing her nose and backside. She noticed everyone looking at her and sheepishly smiled, "Oh! I kind of fell out of bed and hit my face then slid on the stairs and landed on my bum. But that's okay!" She said cheerily.  
  
Everyone just stared at her, "Do you do that EVERY morning? Because this IS the first time practically." Bulma said.  
  
"Well...the whole slipping down the stairs thing usually indicates an awkward day for me. So is there any food left over?" Usagi asked as she sat down carefully keeping a close eye on her bum as she sat.  
  
Then she saw the wonderful breakfast in front of her and almost drooled; pancakes, chocolate chip muffins, waffles, French toast, bagels, donuts, and orange juice and milk. She began stuffing things on her plate and eating it all.  
  
She, M. Trunks, C. Trunks, Vegeta, and Goten (who stayed overnight) were all throwing food in their mouths faster than the eye could see. The saiya- jins were much faster though and had a bigger appetite than Usagi, seeing as she wasn't a saiya-jin and was female.  
  
¤â·â°Outsideâ±·â¤  
  
Usagi lay spread out on the grass looking into the clouds and patted her stomach knowing Rini was there. She also just finished lunch.  
  
Usagi sighed and laid her arm back onto the grass so as not to look obvious. She had been rubbing her stomach for some time now and it was pretty often, every time she did she would smile then frown in disgust. She smiled for her daughter Rini and frowned for Mamoru.  
  
The day was perfect. Nice, warm, and sunny with a soft breeze to keep you cool. She, M. Trunks, Gohan, and Videl were all laying together in a circle on their backs, just gazing into the sky.  
  
No one spoke which made the scene feel awkward but it was peaceful and that's what all of them really needed. Usagi closed her eyes to block the sun, which was now making its, rather bright, way towards the spot they were looking up at.  
  
She opened one eye and sat up in a crouching position, "Stupid sun..." She muttered as she stretched and yawned all together.  
  
She stood and began making her way inside, "Where ya going' Usa?" Gohan asked. They had all been using her nickname that Taru (Hotaru) usually used.  
  
She stopped and turned around smiling, "To the bathroom! I'm going to take a LONG and relaxing bath. See ya guys later!" And she waved back at them all...who were awkwardly trying to wave while laying down which made Usagi giggle.  
  
¤â·â°Usagi's Roomâ±·â¤  
  
After Usagi's bath she had no idea what she wanted to do. It was soooooo boring and she couldn't find the two troublemakers, Goten and C. Trunks. In fact she couldn't find any of the kids-not even Taru.  
  
"They're up to something. And up to no good." She muttered as she stared out the window of her room. She didn't feel like talking at the moment...just being alone for an hour or two to think, which was strangely unlike Usagi.  
  
Soon she heard a large boom noise, "Bulma or Evian's gonna kill them...which ever catches them first." Usagi said to herself, thinking the kids blew up something they randomly found amusing to destroy.  
  
Soon she didn't hear any yelling and grew curious...maybe they blew Bulma and Evian up...  
  
"USA!!!! AUNT USA!!!!!" Hotaru opened the door; Usagi had given her a spare key, and ran in. But she was in her sailor outfit, which confused her.  
  
"Taru what's wrong?" Usagi asked worried.  
  
"The inners...they're attacking again!" She panted and grabbed Usagi, "Quick transform!"  
  
"MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!!!!" Usagi screamed as she ran out of her bedroom, the door automatically closing its self. Pluto had given Usagi the ability to transform without having the brooch...but it would appear on her chest anyways.  
  
The two ran down the stairs, with Taru's glaive almost slicing Usagi in two, "Watch that thing Taru!" Usagi screamed in horror of it.  
  
Once they were outside they found that Vegeta, M. Trunks, Gohan, Videl, C. Trunks, Goten, and the kids were still trying to fight the inners and Mamoru. Minako was on the ground soaked in blood and the others were using some magic shields...but they were really weak.  
  
Usagi, during her training, had taught the others a few tricks about the magical shields and so they were getting more shots in.  
  
Usagi stopped running and looked at Minako's bloody body on the ground where everyone seemed to ignore her. Even the inners wouldn't go help her.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Hotaru yelled at Usagi seeing she stopped.  
  
"Usagi!" Everyone called for her help. She hesitantly left Minako to go help everyone out.  
  
Usagi jumped out of the way as a thunderbolt hit the spot she was just about a second ago. She looked over to Jupiter and frowned, "Why? Why do you guys enjoy hurting others? Remember what the old times were like?" Usagi asked, trying to reason with them. Still not wiling to hurt her old friends.  
  
"Old times? Usagi! Listen to yourself! HA! We are stronger now and our leader has promised us great power if we capture you!" Rei yelled laughing as she threw an attack at Usagi.  
  
Sailor Moon managed to dodge the attack but when she moved to the side she fell to the ground with a rose in her right arm. The arm freely bled and she groaned as she pulled the rose out.  
  
"Usagi! Come now!" She looked up into Mamoru's face, inches from hers. She pushed at him and thrashed her arms aimlessly in the air in front of her...trying to force Mamoru away.  
  
He slapped her and she again fell to the ground, but she rolled out of the way and stood in a defensive position. She wondered why her friends weren't coming to help her and looked out the corner of her eye.  
  
Everyone but her was fighting strange black creatures and were too far for her to scream help to. The inners, minus Minako, and Mamoru began to circle around her and prepared attacks.  
  
¤â·â°Others Fightingâ±·â¤  
  
The new kids were doing pretty well and knew exactly how to use their weapons...but these creatures just kept coming in herds. Shuugo was destroying many with his small twin blades. And so was Rena with her large heavy blade.  
  
Mereille was casting magic spells with her staff and smacking them with it when she wasn't doing a magic attack. Elk was also doing well with his own staff but seemed to be faring a bit better than Mereille. Reki was scared of the creatures but fought with his friends using his (what weapon does Reki use?).  
  
Balmung was doing well backing up the younger ones with his large sword. He seemed to know a lot more than the kids on how to fight, but that was expected seeing he was older.  
  
Vegeta, Gohan, C. Trunks, Goten, and Videl were doing real well with physical attacks and ki energy balls. They were killing many over and over and over...but they just kept coming from nowhere...from shadows.  
  
Hotaru was using her scout magic and was destroying many with furious frustration and rage. Sailor Universe was also using her own powerful attacks...but not her most powerful so as not to destroy EVERYONE around her.  
  
M. Trunks was using his sword and battle and grew very frustrated, like his father, with how they wouldn't go away and kept returning. But when he looked around to make sure everyone was okay he noticed something, "Where Usa?" He screamed out loud. But no one head him over all the loud noise and the fact that a thunderstorm was near (how convenient --).  
  
He looked over his shoulder and found THOSE people surrounding her and preparing attacks. He powered up more and flew towards them as fast as he could in rage. He picked up Usagi in time, right before the attacks together hit her.  
  
"Trunks?!" She shrieked at how fast they were going and Trunks stopped setting her down on her feet. He grabbed her shoulders and looked in her eyes, "They may have been your friends at one point in time Usagi! But you HAVE to fight them! Do you want them to take you away? To take Rini away?" He screamed at her trying to wake her from a trance she was in.  
  
At the sound of Rini her head jerked up and stared into his eyes with seriousness. She pushed him aside and faced the inners who were coming in her direction, "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!!!!!" She screamed holding up her staff.  
  
The attack was powerful and hit them all in one blow. They immediately disappeared and Usagi collapsed from exhaustion. Before impact with the ground her sailor fuku disappeared and she was in her earlier clothes.  
  
¤â·â°C.C. Hospital Wingâ±·â¤  
  
"Where am I?" Usagi asked as she opened her eyes only to quickly shut them from the blinding light bulb above her.  
  
"In the C.C. hospital wing. Are you okay Usa?" She opened her eyes as she saw the light move away through her shut eyes.  
  
"Yeah...yeah I'm okay." She looked up and smiled at her surrounding friends, which included everyone.  
  
Even Vegeta was in the back of the room leaning against the wall with a frown and his arms crossed.  
  
Her eyes landed on the bed in the back of the room that had an occupant. It was Minako!  
  
"Minako..." Usagi said quietly with sympathy. She was pretty badly wounded and still in her sailor fuku, "We didn't know what to do with her. She'll survive but..." Bulma trailed off.  
  
Everyone in the room was really quiet no one wanted to speak at all. Usagi sat up and walked over to Minako's bed. No one dared follow her, seeing the hurt in her eyes, and just let her go.  
  
Usagi sat on the bed next to Minako's and grabbed Minako's hand in hers, "I still feel goodness within you..." Usagi whispered, "Keep fighting it."  
  
Minako opened her eyes and at that exact second she disappeared. Usagi sighed in annoyance, she knew she could give her inners a chance...somehow she knew she could. There was still good in them...Minako seemed the most unaffected by the new evil in herself, probably because she was the senshi of LOVE the opposite of HATE.  
  
"Aunt Usagi?" Hotaru walked over to Usagi and grabbed her hand, "Why did Aunt Minako, Aunt Rei, Aunt Ami, Aunt Makoto, and Uncle Mamoru become enemies? I remember when they were good...I miss the good them."  
  
Usagi looked down at Hotaru and forced a smile, "Firefly...I promise to make them good again! I'm sure they didn't intentionally become evil...Chaos might have had something to do with them being evil. I don't know Taru." Hotaru smiled back to her aunt with a sweet smile.  
  
¤â·â°The Kitchenâ±·â¤  
  
"WOW!!!! Boy am I hungry!" Usagi said while licking her lips. A picnic was set up for everyone as a victory thing over the inners.  
  
Usagi and everyone else at her table, as well as all the other tables, dug into the food laid out before them in an un-orderly fashion. There were all kinds of dishes but the desserts looked to be the best.  
  
Usagi sat at one of the picnic tables, on that sunny day, with her friends; M. Trunks, Gohan, and Videl. Videl had also invited her friends, Sharpener and Erasa, from her and Gohan's high school over, even though it was summer.  
  
School would start in about a month and since Usagi was in the same grade as Gohan and Videl, Chichi and Bulma made sure Usagi went to school...as well as Hotaru with C. Trunks. Goten asked his mom to go to C. Trunk and Hotaru's school, so he'd be going to school also.  
  
"Wow you eat just as much as Gohan and Trunks practically..." Erasa observed towards Usagi. She thought Usagi was real nice and they soon became good friends. Sharpener had an attitude but Usagi knew he was still pretty cool. Usagi could make friends with about anyone.  
  
"Gee, how do you stay so thin? I have to monitor what I eat or I blow up like a big balloon." Erasa added, "I don't know...the doctor says I got a 'high metabolism'." Usagi replied.  
  
A second later everyone at the table was done, a few were done minutes ago, and sighed, "Let's play a game." Usagi offered, she HATED being bored.  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone said.  
  
"How about...a game of volleyball?" M. Trunks said a second later.  
  
Something inside Usagi snapped at the sound of volleyball, 'Minako played volleyball...she loved it but gave it up to be a senshi and ended up betraying me. But why can't I be mad at her, and only mad at the others?' Usagi thought to herself, as her eyes stared off widely into the distance.  
  
She looked to be in a trance and soon very quiet tears poured down her cheeks, but she didn't notice them, "Usagi what's wrong?" Gohan asked, being the first to notice.  
  
She snapped out of her trance and giggled, whipping the tears away with the back of her hand, "Oh...its just Minako always loved volleyball and was a good player...she had a lot of potential to play. But she became a scout and was forced to give it up..." She laughed at herself again, but nobody else laughed.  
  
"We don't have to play...I didn't mean to-"M. Trunks started to apologize but Usagi interrupted him, "Its nothing, lets play!" She said turning cheerful again.  
  
"There's our Usagi!" Videl said patting her back, "Happy, happy Usagi!" Erasa added, all smiling and heading to a shack with the entire out door gaming supplies.  
  
Usagi, Erasa, and an unreadable faced Sharpener stayed outside while the others went in to get the net and ball.  
  
Videl flew out holding the entire rolled up net and Gohan came out with the ball...M. Trunks carried nothing and looked a bit embarrassed. Usagi laughed, "I wondered why THREE people went in! We only need two...actually really only one!"  
  
M. Trunks flew down next to Usagi and shot her a look, "Yeah yeah, come on lets go." He said blushing. Erasa began laughing with Usagi and Sharpener kept a strange look.  
  
They all unrolled the net and got on different teams; Videl, Usagi, and Erasa vs. M. Trunks, Gohan, and Sharpener.  
  
Usagi noticed that each team needed at least three more players and called out, "Who all's up for volleyball?" Her voice rang throughout the C.C. picnic area.  
  
Hotaru, C. Trunks, Goten, Shuugo, Rena, and Mereille all came running over from one table screaming replies and leaving Elk and Reki by themselves at the table.  
  
Then Goku got up from a table and grabbed Vegeta, while he screamed his complaints, and was followed over by Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chou-zuo.  
  
"OKAY! Now we're playing! I call Goku!" Usagi screamed and Goku ran over to Usagi's side of the net. Vegeta made sure to go to the opposite side; he WAS going to beat Kakarot at this!  
  
Tien and Chou-zuo also followed Vegeta over to the all boys' side. Whereas Krillin and Yamcha went to the neutral side.  
  
Hotaru went to Usagi's side, as did Rena, and Mereille. C. Trunks, Shuugo, and Goten went to the still all boys' side. Now it was nine vs. nine, three in the back row, three in the middle, and three in the front.  
  
Balmung (Oh! Yeah, all the, .hackpeople had their clothes changed so they aren't wearing their armor stuff or weapons. In the next chapter I'll right what they're wearing) walked over, after much persuading from Reki, to keep count of points and be the referee.  
  
On the neutral side Videl was in the left hand corner serving, with Usagi middle back, and Rena right hand back. The center middle was Goku with Mereille to his right and Erasa to his left. And in the front was, from left to right, Krillin Yamcha, and Hotaru.  
  
(Switch view of court to opposite end) On the all boys side on the left back was Vegeta, in middle back there was C. Trunks, and back right was Goten. Middle right was Chou-zuo, center middle was Tien, and middle left was Shuugo. In the front middle was M. Trunks, front right Gohan, and front left was Sharpener.  
  
"Okay! Team captains (okay Balmung is a bit OOC in this part I think) come over!" M. Trunks and Usagi were chosen as team captains and sent up.  
  
"Okay shake hands." The two shook, "Now, I'm going to flip a coin behind my back." He did, "Which hand is it in? Who ever gets it right calls being first to serve and the looser calls the side...so you guys might have to switch sides."  
  
He held out two hands and said, "Okay pick one." Usagi touched his left hand while M. Trunks said, "Right."  
  
"Okay M. Trunks was right. You guys get to serve first and Usagi which side?" Balmung asked flinging the coin into his pocket, "We'll stay on that side." She walked back to her spot a bit disappointed (I play volleyball so I'm writing it the way the game SHOULD BE and IS... not the made up ones), serving first was always the best way to start off.  
  
"Vegeta's serving! Let Goku get it!" Usagi informed everyone, volleyball's all about strategy and putting Goku center middle was the best thing for the team...seeing he was the strongest and could take the blows.  
  
Vegeta smirked proudly, "YOU ARE GOING DOWN KAKAROT!!!" He yelled and served the volleyball at super speed that Usagi's eyes, as well as a lot of others who couldn't follow, "GOKU!!!!! GRAB THAT!" Usagi yelled.  
  
He grabbed it like it was nothing and looked at her confused, "VEGETA! There are people here who DO NOT have super saiya-jin power!"  
  
"He's not a super saiya-jin right now Usagi." Goku pointed out, "...Saiya-jin power! So please play like NORMAL people!" She yelled over at him. He crossed his arms and looked the other way with a frown.  
  
"Okay Usagi's team's ball!" Balmung yelled. So her side rotated and it was Usagi's turn. She started her stance and laid it on her outstretched hand. Usagi then dropped the ball while the other hand hit it...and the ball smacked the net.  
  
"Trunk's team's ball!"  
  
¤â·â°To be continued...â±·â¤  
  
I felt like stopping there...don't be mad at me I'm in a bad predicament and am surprised I'm keeping this story going, I might be moving and my parent's (you know forget that ).  
  
After a certain number of reviews and certain number of chapters finished I will be adding special treats to reviewers throughout the story that help you understand the story more...I call them the 'Faith Extras'.  
  
They're set in different 'sets' of dimensions, 'sets' will be explained in it, and it's a bit in the past.  
  
If you are still wondering who the cloaked person is from an earlier chapter, good you remembered if not re-read, then this will explain them more. It also sometimes tells you what Chaos is up to...but that's rare so you have to review to get them!  
  
Okay now REVIEW! 


	6. The Kid's Prank

I don't own ANY characters or anything in this story but Queen Evian, Princess Nina, and more later on. Oh! I also own the plot! But you can e-mail me for use of Evian or Nina or the story plot thingies.

Okay like I said in the 5th chapter, every certain number of reviews and certain number of chapters put up I'll add special little things I call 'Faith Extras'. They're to help you understand the story and some of the mysterious characters...the beginning is a little bit in the past and in a different 'set' of dimensions, 'sets' will be explained in them. They're really special and I think it makes this story all the more cool!

Okay in the last chapter I made these real cool designs to go with the title and that stuff but it got completely messed up when uploaded! Sorry! And I'm also sorry for this update to take so long, I finished this chapter and the 7th but they got deleted. I'll also edit the previous chapters but I won't be able to post and stuff as much because I'm moving soon and a packing and crap. So yeah! Sorry!

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Ages...go to a previous chapter to see them! Note; I need to update the ages on previous chapters!

Faith

Living Room

Usagi was alone in the living room reading a magazine when screaming could be heard. She looked up curiously and the kids' screams of laughter could be heard next.

"What did they do?" She asked herself thinking of different possibilities. But when Evian entered the room steaming mad Usagi paused and stared. A couple seconds later she fell to the floor laughing like a mad man and gripping her stomach.

"OH! YOU THINK THIS IS GOOD! THEY STOLE MY FURNITURE AND CLOTHES! AND DECIDED TO LEAVE THIS!!!!!!!!" Evian screamed. Usagi desperately tried to stop laughing and sat up with tears in her eyes and giggles escaping her sore throat. She peered over the couch to look at Evian.

"That's a nice color you got there Ev." Usagi said and burst out laughing again.

Evian's hair was now a hot pink color, due to dye the kids put in her conditioner, and her clothes consisted of a Halloween puppy suit, "Usagi! Help me get this out of my hair, find my clothes and furniture, AND destroy this thing!!!" She said slowly and deadly while pointing at her outfit.

Usagi couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing again and in the process knocking the coffee table over.

"OKAY!!! OKAY!!! I'll help you find your furniture and clothes and get you out of that!" Usagi said between compressed giggles.

"What's going on in here? I heard screaming." M. Trunks said walking into the room looking rather annoyed. He just came out of the pool in the backyard and had a towel around his neck, one of the ends he was holding (drool!).

When he saw Evian he screeched and slipped on the hard wood floor with his wet feet and quickly stood up, "What happened to you?" He asked desperately trying to hold back laughter...Usagi wasn't making it any easier.

"YOU AND GOTEN AND THE OTHER BRATS HAPPENNED!!!!!" Evian screamed again causing Trunks to laugh long and hard with tears in his eyes.

"Okay, Usagi lets go find the little rats and Evian's furniture and clothing...I'm sure walking out in public with THAT on would be PRETTY embarrassing!" Trunks said as he walked out the door, Usagi close behind erupting in an even, if possible, louder giggling fit.

When they walked outside they couldn't see anyone anywhere...or any of Evian's stuff, "They're hiding their ki energy levels from me. They're smart." Trunks said still trying to hold back laughter. Usagi didn't hear him as she continued to laugh as hard as Selene would let her.

A second later another scream came from the house and it was more ferocious; Vegeta's. By the look on Trunks priceless face at the time and the wind kicking up you could tell Vegeta was raising his power.

Vegeta flew through one of the windows, making it break obviously, and flew off into the distance. Trunks fell to the ground laughing harder than he did with Evian, "What did they do to Vegeta?" Usagi asked while laughing at the same time, which made a strange sound, but even stranger was Trunks understood it and heard it through all the laughing.

"Vegeta...his hair...IS AN EVEN BRIGHTER NEON PINK!!! AND A KITTEN HALLOWEEN COSTUME!!!!!!" Trunks screamed laughing hard.

Something caught Usagi's eye and she stopped laughing to warn Trunks, "Trunks whatever you do...DON'T look at the roof. The laughs haven't ended" Usagi started laughing again like a madman, or in her case madwoman.

And Trunks just couldn't help but look up at the roof. He fell to the ground laughing and both were clutching their stomachs trying to make the funny pain of laughing hard go away (don't you just LOVE that feeling?).

On top of the roof was all of Evian's furniture, as well as Vegeta's, and a tall pole with one of Vegeta's boxers and one of Evian's bras flowing off it in the wind.

Hotaru walked over to Usagi and Trunks with a large smile on her face, "Vegeta won't be back for a while and Evian shouldn't even try getting the furniture off the roof!" The two quieted to listen to Hotaru but were still snickering.

"Reason number one why the furniture shouldn't be taken down for at least a week; we super glued it to the roof. Reason number two;" Hotaru said as she showed however many fingers she was on, "we stapled them up there."

"Reason number three; we nailed them up there. Reason number four; we then melted metal around the feet and cooled it down so there...'metalled' to the roof. Reason five; we magically glued it up there. Reason six; we then put a magic spell on it so if you touch the metal you grow a pig tail for five days and the costume gets stuck on. Reason; seven...I forgot what they said Reason seven was but it was good..." Hotaru said slowly with a satisfied smile.

Usagi and Trunks looked at each other then fell back laughing their heads off. Hotaru joined in with some giggles, but she was a bit young to completely understand.

"If Vegeta saw the pole with the boxers I think the city would be destroyed by now and all of us dead." Trunks laughed trying to find it even more confusing. Usagi wiped tears from her eyes and sat up with a sigh, "This is bad for Rini. I shouldn't laugh so hard again."

Trunks stopped also and said, "Bit too much of a good thing." They both stood up and when Usagi did she fell onto her knees. Trunks and Hotaru rushed to her side and she just smiled, "Just a bit tired that's all. I'm going to take a nap. Hotaru why don't you go tell Evian the 'reasons' why she shouldn't look on the roof and get the furniture off."

"OKAY!" Hotaru ran off into the building soon as Usagi was okay. Trunks asked, "You need help to your room?"

"Oh! I'm just fine! Don't worry bout me!" She said standing up and pushing Trunks away to look tough. She began making normal steps then she tripped and Trunks caught her and picked her up princess style.

"Trunks! Put me down this instant!" Usagi screamed even though she knew that getting a ride would be a lot easier.

"You sound like my mother..." Trunks walked into the house with Usagi in his arms, and with her own arms crossed in annoyance.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Usagi pouted.

"Depends." He said as he came upon her door. She handed him her card key, even though he didn't ask, still with a pout and arms crossed tightly. He walked her in and sat her down on the edge of the bed.

"You need to rest Usagi. I'll send my mom up if you want when she gets back." Trunks offered while showing the palm of his hand to her (I REALLY don't get it why people do that when they offer something...oh well).

"No thanks I'm just going to rest." Usagi said.

"All right! See ya tomorrow or later!"

"Bye!"

Usagi plopped her back onto the bed. It sure was comfy...but the room was WAY too plain. She'd need to decorate later. Everything was...not like her.

"I'll ask Bulma later." She sighed, 'Pluto?' Usagi thought and the Senshi of Time was immediately by her side.

"Yes princess?"

"Don't call me that...Hey how much longer with Rini?" She asked and sighed patting her stomach.

"Tomorrow you'll be two months pregnant...or you could magically have her born." Setsuna offered.

"No I want it natural. Thanks though...will she be different or normal Rini? You CAN look into the future after all." Usagi looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Actually to tell you the truth I can't anymore." She said sadly and disturbingly.

"WHAT!?" Usagi yelled surprised and shooting up out of bed.

"Ever since what happened with Mamoru and the inners, since the day they became enemies, someone fogged the future. Or destroyed it. So I can't see anything. Its very frustrating knowing I can't help you princess, but I'm sure it will be same old Rini!" Setsuna ended trying to calm Usagi down and enlighten her on the news.

She plopped back down and Setsuna took a seat on the edge next to Usagi. Usagi sat up and hugged Setsuna who returned the hug. She had been used to Usagi giving her all the hugs by now.

Then a HUGE scream filled the whole block and Usagi slipped off the bed laughing hysterically, "USAGI!" Setsuna yelled thinking she did it.

"I had nothing to do with it this time...go find the kids!" Hotaru probably just told Evian not too look on the roof.

Outside

Usagi ran outside after Setsuna decided it best to leave and screamed, "EVIAN! Don't touch the metal!!!!" She screamed.

"I'M WELL AWARE OF THAT MS. TSUKINO!!! MY FURNITURE IS HERE BUT MY CLOTHES AREN'T IN THEM!!!!!! I ALREADY RETREAVED THE BRA!!!!!!" She screamed causing her face to turn red. Hotaru was entertaining Nina on the grass....

"Hotaru?" Usagi asked chuckling as she walked over to Hotaru, "Yes Aunt Usa?"

Nina mimicked Hotaru looking at Usagi and said, "Uzzah!" attempting to say Usa's name. That was the first thing she ever said to Usagi, "EVIAN!?" Usagi called.

"WHAT!?" She creamed back, "WHAT WAS NINA'S FIRST WORD?" Usagi asked Evian but keeping her eyes on Nina.

"MOMMA!" Evian screamed.

"Okay... Hotaru where did the boys say Evian's clothes were?" Usagi asked and Hotaru giggled, "They said if anyone asked to tell them to tell Evian, "Don't look up!"" She said laughing.

"EVIAN! DON'T LOOK UP!" Usagi yelled and looked up wondering why they'd say that and of course Evian looked up, "WHAT IS THIS A JOKE?" She screamed seeing nothing.

"Hugh..." Usagi couldn't find anything to say to the mad queen...she sounded too deadly.

Usagi ran in the house thinking Evian might be mad enough to throw something at her...then remembered Hotaru and Nina. She ran back out and grabbed the two just as Vegeta's boxers barely missed her head and left a teeny crater in the Earth where it landed.

"AHH!" Usagi kicked up her pace and made it inside. She set the two on the couch and Nina giggled, "Mommy go..." She held her breath and her cheeks went bright red mimicking Evian. Hotaru and Usagi laughed at her.

Soon Trunks came in the room and had C. Trunks and Goten each under one of his two arms, "Found them." He said annoyingly.

Usagi was tired and could only muster a nice smile, "Guys!" She said seriously and they gulped wondering what would come. Well, Goten gulped and C. Trunks crossed his arms looking the other way, "That was SWEET!" She screamed, "You better go hide for a couple days until Evian cools down." Usagi stated. The two screamed their approval and forced their way out of Mirai's hands and went off, "Great...just great now Evian's gonna be mad at me for letting them go." Trunks stated looking at Usagi mad.

Usagi pouted, "Well that's your problem not mine. Don't want them dead ya know. Come one Taru, Nina. Let's go read a book." Usagi picked up Nina who was blowing nose bubbles and Hotaru screamed, "Yay! A book! Yes Aunt Usa!"

They made their way upstairs to the kid's room. Trunks stood looking dumbfounded, "Wha-?"

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Evian screamed coming towards the door, "Uh oh." Trunks tried to make an escape but Evian came through the door, "YOU!" She pointed at him and he froze in a position in the middle of the air.

"COME HERE!" She gripped his ear, "OW! Hey!" and made him float out of the living room.

The Play Room

Usagi walked into a large room built by Bulma specially for Nina and Hotaru to play in. The carpet was made of the softest carpet material in the world and died a pink color. The walls were pure white but with a light pink and light blue strip at the top. The walls were decorated with cresent moons, bunnies, cows over moons, and other kids stuff. The furniture was made of a soft...something so if one of the two ran into it it wouldn't hurt them as bad as wood or something.

This wasn't where the girls slept though. Usagi made her way through the maze of toys thrown all over the floor to Nina's playpen. This room reminded her too much of home but she said nothing.

"It's a good thing Bulma went out to a business meeting for the whole day isn't it?" Usagi said as she put Nina in a play pen while Hotaru picked a book, "Yeah. Then they'd be dead twice!" Hotaru said sweetly walking over with Sleeping Beauty in her hands.

"Okay, lets see here." Usagi sat in a rocking chair as Nina crawled to the edge of her pen closest to Usagi. Hotaru lay down next to Usagi with her head on Usa's lap, "Okay. Once upon a time there was a beautiful kingdom rules by a noble king and beautiful queen. They were fair and kind rulers but all they ever wanted...was a child...." Usagi went off with the story not realizing Nina and Hotaru fell asleep.

Okay, another chapter, it was short but I was working on other things and didn't have much time-sorry. Anyway the seventh is half-way done so that'll be up quicker than this one. Don't be mad at me.

Oh yeah here is the reason I didn't give Evian and Nina Japanese names; Evian; my friends got some good black mail on me so I have to do what she says and she wanted my serious character in my story to be named after, randomly, a bottled water company-so Evian sounded better than Aquafina or Deer Park. Nina; my friend, Nina, (not the one black mailing me) taught me how to draw anime and in honor of that I named my favorite character I made up after her...there simple as that, just in case someone had any questions.

I'll make the next chapter longer, promise!

Oh and after chap 7 I won't be able to post for a while because I'm going to live with my aunt for a little bit and she doesn't have internet access (WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?) so yeah...


	7. Evian's Rage

Okay I've been on vaca so I haven't been able to really update, sorry. Also Im going to start posting this story on plain Sailor Moon Crossovers, k? Oh! If anyone was wondering where Luna and Artemis are it's a surprise you'll have to wait for!

Ages-go look at previous chapters. I have to fix some of the ages, sorry!

Usagi woke up to find Nina in the crib and Hotaru's head on her lap, both sleeping peacefully. She smiled and began to stroke the ten-year-old's hair. Hotaru really did act like she was younger, a younger mind that is.

In her ten-year-old body she had the mind of a seven year old and didn't realize it. No one really knew why. When she became Saturn she was really serious and acted older than Usa.

Hotaru woke up and blinked a couple times, taking in her surroundings. Then she felt Usa's hand in her hair and looked up at Usagi with a smile. Usagi smiled just as big back, "Morning Taru!"

"Good morning, Aunt Usa!" Hotaru cheered back and stood, rubbing both eyes with the back of her hands.

Usagi heard 1-year-old Nina wake up with a loud yawn, "Mommy?" She called and tried to stand, with the crib's railing as a support system.

"Your mommy's not in here Nina." Usagi told the little baby and walked over. Usagi lifted her out of the crib with ease, "Man Nina! You're really light!"

"I bet Aunt Evian's still really mad!" Hotaru alleged, proud of her theory. Then she looked at Nina, "Good morning Nina!"

"Owr-eh Aro!" Nina said, trying her very best to say, 'morning Taru'.

Usagi laughed, "Let's go down and get some breakfast!"

"But Aunt Usa! It's almost dinnertime! We only took a nap!" Hotaru cried.

Usagi blinked, staring at her little 'niece', "I, hm, guess your right little Taru! Let's go fix us some dinner! And don't mention anything to Evian! Okay!"

"Okay!" Taru screeched, throwing her hands in the air. And Nina mad a big smile as her confirmation.

The trio made their way to the kitchen silently, Nina still yawning here and there. Hotaru was a bubble of energy waiting for any reason to burst. And Usagi was, well, tired; but cautious of Nina's furious mother who could be lurking in the shadows at the very minute.

Usagi caught the two troublemakers trying to hide in the shadows of the hallway, "What do you think your doing!?" Usagi demanded. Hotaru nodded her head and put her hands on her hips Evian-style and Nina smiled and started bouncing up and down on Usa's hip.

"Hiding from the royal pain!" Trunks said stubbornly, "Yeah! I wouldn't go down right now. She's having a blow at big Trunks!" Goten said.

"Yeah, she's worse than my mom right now!"

"Guys! Its very rude to talk about someone behind their back!" Trunks and Goten yelped, Usagi looked surprised, Hotaru...well you couldn't read her face, and Nina started throwing her arms in her mother's direction.

"I'll take her Usagi." Evian walked over and took Nina off Usagi's hips calmly.

"YOU TWO!" She creamed as Nina laughed in delight. Evian pointed her finger at the two boys who gulped in a nervous response, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" She got closer.

"Um...I, uh... GOTEN RUN!" "WHAH!" Goten and Trunks took off down the hall. Evian quickly followed in a fast rage and gave Nina back to Usagi.

"Wow. Your mommy's really fast Nina!" Usagi told the little baby. Nina blew a nose bubble and started making faces in response, "Hm. Well Taru! Nina! Let's go get some breakfast!"

"Dinner."

"Dinner right!" Usagi began to whistle as she held Nina and also held Hotaru's hand. She turned the corner and saw Mirai Trunks, "WOW! What DID Evian do to you? Little you and Goten are in for it big time!"

Trunks looked exhausted and his eyes were wide, "She just taught me a little lesson. Those two got away and she yelled at me for it." He took deep breaths, "Even mom can't do THAT!"

"Well. Yeah. She's really formal and unselfish most the time, but she does have a fuse. Its not easily lit off though. But when it is, boy-oh-boy! Better take cover. Hey I'm getting some dinner for me and the kids wanna join us?" Usagi asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Alright" The four made their way into the kitchen and got all the food prepared while answering many of Hotaru's questions, "No Hotaru. Pigs REALLY can't fly." Usagi answered this time. The two each had a turn to answer Hotaru's questions.

"What about cows? You know the cow that jumped over the moon!" Hotaru made a motion with her arms of something jumping over an invisible-sphere-in-the-air.

"No they can't its just a story." Trunks answered.

"Hm. I've always wondered. Who WAS the first person who looked at a cow and asked, 'hey! I wonder what'll happen if I grab those dangly things there and drink what comes out'?" Hotaru asked a very weird question.

Trunks tried to pretend he didn't here the question while Usagi stopped what she was doing and turned around, one finger touching her chin, "You know. I don't know. Never thought of it really."

Suddenly Evian burst in the room, "Where are they?"

Trunks turned around and acted as polite as possible, "I'm not sure mam." He quickly replied. Evian looked him up and down and he gulped,

"Evian?" Evian's attention turned to Usagi, "can you answer this?"

"Uh, sure." She walked inside more sanely, "Who was the first person to look at a cow and say, 'I think I'll go squeeze those dangly things there and drink what comes out of it'?" the color seemed to drain from Evian's face.

"Uh, I don't know. Why would you even think of something like that?" she asked confused, "Actually, Taru asked it."

Evian looked at the anxious-for-an-answer Hotaru, "Sorry Taru I don't know."

"Oh man!"

"Now time to do some demi-sayia-jin hunting!" And Evian ran out of the room with a big smirk from the thoughts of what she wanted to do.

Trunks sighed as she left and helped Usagi start setting the table. Nina grabbed her plastic fork and spoon and began banging the closest person to her on the head...that happened to be Hotaru, "AUNT USA!!!!! Stop it Nina! Ow!" Hotaru covered her head with her hand while the little baby laughed, smiled, blew nose bubbles, bang Hotaru more, and let spit roll down her chin.

"Ow Nina stop okay! Please stop!" Hotaru was desperate to get the girl to stop, "Nina!" Usagi picked Nina up quickly only to be banged on the head also, "Hey stop that!" Usagi pulled the spoon and fork out of her hands, "There. That was bad Nina!" Usagi said strictly.

Nina's eyes watered and Usagi frowned, "WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi almost dropped Nina from surprise, "this kid is loud!" Trunks covered his ears as Usagi held her as far away from herself as possible. Hotaru screamed and ran out of the kitchen with hands over her ears.

She jumped over the sofa and laid on the floor covering her ears, "WAH! WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Usagi!!!! Give that kid her spoon and fork back now!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mirai demanded, "Right!" Usagi yelled back and put Nina in her high chair where she started to kick and scream, "HERE!" Usagi gave the girl the utensils back. Nina quit screaming and started sniffing as she picked up the fork and spoon and examines them.

"Finally." Usagi said and sat as Nina's face lit with a smile, "Your like your mother. Not easily lit off but when you are...man! Look out!"

"Yeah." M. Trunks brought over the food and a baby bottle. Hotaru came back in and sat down ready to eat her breakfast for dinner, "Bacon!" She took one and ate a piece as Usagi fed Nina some milk and also had a small bowl of baby food

Once Nina had decided she was done eating she wanted some entertainment but everyone was eating his or her own food. And she pouted with tears in her eyes, "Usagi I think Nina wants some attention." Hotaru stated looking at the child.

"Okay, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Usagi picked Nina up and put her in her lap letting the baby bounce up and down while Usagi tried to eat, "Ow." Usagi complained as Nina jumped a little too hard, "Want me to take her?" Mirai Trunks offered, "Thanks."

Usagi handed the bouncing baby, who stopped moving in confusion, to Trunks. He looked at her strangely and Nina looked at him like 'who-the-hell-are-you-and-why-are-you-looking-at-me-like-that?'

But she didn't cry but sat calmly on his lap as if to see how he'd respond, "Hey you're really good with kids." Usagi said to him smiling, "I guess..." He replied and finished eating his food.

This is short, I know, sorry! But someone bought my house today so that means I can take the computer to my aunt's house! Yay so I can update more often! ! The house my mom bought has yet to be finished though! Anyway, hope you liked! And thanks to my reviewers!

For those of you who think this will be a Usa/Trunks romance! It MIGHT be, later I'm introducing another character and then I'll have you reviewers vote who you want! YAY! A poll! Some might know who the character is some might not! I don't care I like the character, not THAT kinda like though! But he won't appear for a while-I have the WHOLE story planned out which makes it less interesting for me to write so sorry, that's why I don't update as often as I should.

P.S. I won't have another chap up for a while because I'm gonna rewrite or edit past chapters, but maybe I'll post another sooner than I think. And those Faith Extras I told you about, I'll have one written soon...okay so hope you liked, review, and have a nice life! Or if you're a dead man have a nice whatever's left of it life! LOL! Needed to say that for whatever reason!


End file.
